The Nobody
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Friendships forged... Story Complete
1. Prologue - Shattered Dreams

THE NOBODY  
  
  
  
Summary: Maria (When are my stories not about her? Hee hee) feels like a nobody until a new girl comes into her life.  
  
Pairing: GroundZero, In Crowd, FifthWheel, Polar  
  
Rating: PG 13 – R?  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Roswell only borrowing the characters for a bit…  
  
  
  
(Prologue) Shattered Dreams  
  
The last lingering strands of the song were washed away by an explosive start of applause from the audience. Maria looked out into the sea of faces with pride. A huge grin of satisfaction graced her cute oval shaped face as she bowed before the masses.  
  
She basked in the euphoric feelings that she received knowing that these people were there to see her. They were all there to listen appreciatively to a talent that she displayed so well. Nothing could knock the smile off of her face.  
  
She looked over off to the side of the stage and smile seemed to grow even wider when she spotted the totally hot guy that was standing next to her manager. Michael Guerin, the guy she's been in love with ever since she first moved to Antaria, Florida.  
  
She gave one last wave to the crowd and then made her way over to him. "Hi Maria. You sounded really great out there."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled shyly. "I was really nervous out there."  
  
"You couldn't even tell from the way you were moving. You looked like you're been performing for years, not just six months."  
  
"Thank you. So, Michael, what brings you out here tonight?"  
  
"Well I wanted to hear you sing and I also wanted to see if you were busy tonight after the concert is over." He gave her one of his all time sexy smiles.  
  
She melted even more, if possible. Mentally she was crossing her fingers in excitement. This was it. Michael Guerin was finally about to ask her out. He was going to as her, plain little Maria Deluca from Nowhere, New Mexico, out on a date. She wanted to scream from the pleasure of just the thought of her and him dating.  
  
Casually she said. "I'm not busy later. What's up?"  
  
"Well, my parents are going out for the evening. It's their anniversary. Anyway, I'm going to have the house all to myself and I was wondering…"  
  
Just then he was interrupted by the archenemy of Maria's existence, Elizabeth Parker, Michael's steady girlfriend. "He was wondering if you could baby sit my little brother for us so that I could go over to his place."  
  
With that simple statement she had managed to shatter all of Maria's hopes and dreams. For it was in that moment that Maria realized that not even in her dreams would Michael Guerin stoop so low as to ask someone like Maria to be his steady. Not when he could easily have someone like Elizabeth Parker. Elizabeth was smart, beautiful, popular, and rich: everything that Maria Deluca was not. He would never be interested in dating her. She was nobody from a nobody place.  
  
My shattered dreams and broken heart  
  
Are mending on the shelf  
  
I saw you holding hands  
  
Standing close to someone else  
  
Now I sit all alone  
  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
  
I gave my best to you  
  
Nothing for me to do  
  
But have one last cry  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
One last cry  
  
Before I leave it all behind  
  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
  
Stop living a lie  
  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
  
Cry.....  
  
I was here  
  
You were there  
  
Guess we never could agree  
  
While the sun shines on you  
  
I need some love to rain on me  
  
Still I sit all alone  
  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
  
Gotta get over you  
  
Nothing for me to do  
  
But have one last cry  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
One last cry  
  
Before I leave it all behind  
  
I goota put you out of my mind  
  
For the very last time  
  
Been living a lie  
  
I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down  
  
I guess I'm down...  
  
I guess I'm down...  
  
To my last cry...  
  
{Brian McNight, One Last Cry}  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. 01 - Why Bother?/A New Friend

{THE NOBODY}  
  
-Disclaimer in original Poast-  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
(1) Why Bother?/A New Friend  
  
"Maria, sweetie it's time to wake up? You're going to be late for school."  
  
With a defiant sixteen-year-old Maria Deluca pulled herself out of the grips of sleep. She rolled out of bed and headed towards her private bathroom. "I'm up mom. I'll be down in a little bit."  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and growled fiercely at her image. She looked horrible; mousy brown hair, boring green eyes, and lips that looked as if they needed their own school bus.  
  
Memories of the dream that she had kept flashing across her mind. She's had the same dream for the past few weeks. The same dream over and over again. She knew what the dream meant. It was preparing her for the fact that she would never amount to anything. She was just too plain. Sure she had a wonderful singing voice but like all the other plain people in the world without that lucky break she'd just be a bomb that could sing well.  
  
"Maria, hurry up sweetie. You're going to make me late for work." Her mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
Her mom, Amy Deluca, was a paralegal at a very prestigious law firm. But for all the money the lawyers were making Amy barely made enough to support herself and her teenage daughter. Maria tried to help out buy waiting tables at the neighborhood Shoney's. However, even that wasn't enough to cover the bills.  
  
Maria quickly finished getting dressed and ran downstairs. "Sorry I took so long mom."  
  
"No problem honey. Did you finish all of your homework?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." She poured herself a glass of orange juice. "You can just drop me off at the bus stop mom. You'll be late if you try to take me all they way to school."  
  
"I don't know sweetie." Amy looked skeptical. Maria was the only student of Antaria High that lived on their street, therefore she would be the only one on the bus stop.  
  
"You can drop me off at the bus stop near the Antaria Lakes Condos. A lot of kids catch the bus there."  
  
"Okay. I'll do that. Come on."  
  
Maria walked slowly from the car to the bus stop. She really didn't want to be there. She would rather have stood at the bus stop on her street or either she should have just let her mom take her to school. She sighed and prepared herself for the looks of disdain that she would be receiving from the popular crowd (pretty much everyone on that stop) and the loneliness she would be feeling as an outsider.  
  
When she reached the bus stop she looked over at the usual crowd of students. They were all standing around a black Lincoln Navigator that was occupied by none other than Michael Guerin (sigh Michael) and Liz Parker. Rather than be a part of the groupies, she stood off to the side and set her book bag down on the curb next to her.  
  
"Hello, is this the stop for Antaria High?" Maria turned startled at the low sexy voice that suddenly came up behind her. When her eyes fell on the owner of that voice she wanted to faint at the sheer beauty of that person.  
  
"Umm yeah." She managed to squeak out. She wondered why this gorgeous supermodel even deigned to talk to her.  
  
"Oh good all these kids standing in different places confused me a bit. By the way I'm Isabel Evans and you are?"  
  
"Maria. Maria Deluca."  
  
"Kewl. So, Maria how come you're not over there fawning over that guy like everyone else?"  
  
"Preservation." She stated simply. At Isabel's look of confusion she explained herself. "They're the popular crowd. I'm not. Why bother trying to be in their group when it's only going to bring down utter humiliation on me?"  
  
Isabel grinned. "Well, Maria, I happen to know that popularity is not all that they hype it up to be. I should know. I've been the most popular girl in my school ever since kindergarten."  
  
Maria gave a nervous smile. "I can tell. You look like a cheerleader."  
  
"Yeah I was. I would have made captain this year but then my dad made senior partner at his law firm so we had to move."  
  
"Where from?"  
  
"Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
"You're from New Mexico? So am I. San Juan, Mexico." Maria was happy to meet someone from her native state. "It's actually just a little village though. No where near as big as here."  
  
They both looked up as they heard the sound of an engine being gunned. They watched as Michael sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind.  
  
"Idiot." Isabel spoke. "He could hurt someone driving so stupidly."  
  
"Yeah." Maria said softly as she stared dreamily towards the direction in which Michael had rode off.  
  
"You have a crush on him?" Isabel asked when she noticed Maria's look.  
  
"Gosh, is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Maria blushed. Just then the school bus pulled up. "Well it's not like he'll ever notice me."  
  
"You never know." Isabel said with a soft smile.  
  
"Believe me if you were him and you had a girl like Liz Parker, you would never want to stray." Maria headed towards her normal seat and was surprised when Isabel slid in next to her.  
  
"Just because a person seems to have it all does not mean they are perfect." Isabel stated simply. "Now tell me more about this place that I will be habiting until college."  
  
They spent the rest of the trip talking about school and Maria learned that Isabel had a brother that would also be attending Antaria High. "He overslept this morning and my mom let him. She would have let me stay home but I would have died of boredom."  
  
As they talked and compared schedules Maria realized that she had just made a really good friend. A friend who didn't seem to care that Maria was not as beautiful as she was or that Maria was obviously not as rich as she. Maria realized that she had woken up this morning with a Why Bother attitude and that that attitude was shot to heck by the making of a new friend.  
  
TBC 


	3. 02 - Old Friend Meets New

{THE NOBODY}  
  
-Disclaimer in original Poast-  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
(2) Old Friend Meets New  
  
  
  
Isabel followed Maria into the crowded halls of Antaria High. "Wow this school is huge. It looks more like a college than a high school."  
  
"Think you're gonna get lost?"  
  
"Nahh, I don't think so. Five out of seven of my classes are with you." She smiled. "So where's your locker and tell me that there's an empty one next to you."  
  
"I think so. It's over here." Maria walked over to her locker and paused when she noticed the cute guy with soulful brown eyes leaning against it. His arms were crossed and he appeared deep in thought. "Umm, Earth to Max, you're standing in my way hun."  
  
He slowly looked up as if coming out of a trance and then moved out of her way. "Sorry Ri. What took you so long getting here?"  
  
"I rode the bus this morning. Mom was running late." He nodded absently and then stared in curiousity at Isabel. "Who's your new friend?"  
  
"I'm Isabel Evans. I just moved here from Roswell, New Mexico." Isabel held out her hand.  
  
"Maxwell Colvin, Antarian native."  
  
Maria interrupted Max's usual spiel. "Max is totally like my best friend in the whole wide world. When I first moved here his family practically adopted me."  
  
"Maria," Max clarified, "I'm your only friend."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Minor technicalities Max."  
  
Isabel jumped in. "And no longer true. Hopefully I will be considered a friend of hers and yours."  
  
Max glared at her as if trying to gleam all of her secrets. He was a very suspicious minded person when it came to Maria and the people she chose to associate with. Call it being overprotective or whatever but that's just the way he was.  
  
Just then Maria slammed her locker door shut. "Damn, I just remembered that I left my American History book in the chorus room yesterday. Max will you show Isabel to our first class? She shares it with us."  
  
"Okay, will do. Try to hurry, you know how uptight Mr. Albertson can get." She rushed off with a short little wave. Max looked after her until she was swallowed up into the crowd of students. Then he turned to Isabel. "Alright what's your story? Why would an obviously beautiful girl with the potential to be very popular be hanging around with my Maria?"  
  
"What? I'm just trying to be friendly. Maria seems like a very nice person." Isabel's eyes widened in shock at his sudden about face. "You need to lighten up some."  
  
He sighed in frustration and ran both his hands through his hair. "Sorry didn't mean to come on so strongly. It's just that Maria's had it rough in this freaking school thanks to some said names that I don't care to mention. Not that you know them yet anyway."  
  
Isabel picked up on what he didn't say. "Do you like Maria?"  
  
"Yes, she's my best friend." Max said confused at the question.  
  
Isabel shook her head. "No I mean do you [I]like[/b] Maria?"  
  
Max shook his head in denial. "No she's like a sister to me."  
  
"Hmm…" Just then the first bell rung signaling that they should get their butts to their first period class.  
  
"Come on let's go before we're late."  
  
Max guided them to three empty desk at the back of the room. As he walked past Liz Parker and his click he felt a hand reach out and squeeze his thigh. He turned and glared evilly at the owner of that hand, Kiley Martin. She had been trying for weeks to get him to notice her. His only thought of her was how much of a slut she was.  
  
He sat down and pulled out his book. Maria walked into the class a few minutes after the final bell run.  
  
"Ah, Ms Deluca, so nice of you to join us today."  
  
"Well, Mr. Alberston, I'm glad to be here today." She said sarcastically. She sat at the desk in between Max and Isabel.  
  
She looked down in confusion when a white folded sheet of paper landed on her book. She opened it up.  
  
  
  
So what's the deal between you and Max?  
  
Isabel  
  
  
  
She looked over at her best friend and then back to the note. She wrote: Max and I are just friends. He's like a brother to me. Besides you know who I like.  
  
She and Isabel spent the rest of the class passing notes back and forth. After class Maria showed Isabel where her next class would be then she and Max rushed off to their second period class.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. 03 - First Day

{THE NOBODY}  
  
-Disclaimer in original Poast-  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
(3) First Day  
  
Isabel walked into the Drama class and was immediately bowled over the totally hot guy that was talking to a really cute girl with curly blonde hair. She could not take her eyes off of him. He had a nice athletic build and the dreamiest blue (?) eyes. His dark brown hair was slightly mussed making her want to reach out and run her hands through the soft short strands.  
  
She was jerked out of a fantasy that just popped to mind by the sound of the teacher's voice. "OK class, settle down. We have a new student amongst us. And she comes all the way from Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
Isabel groaned. She totally did not want any attention drawn to her. She really got sick and tired of being Ms Popular. Hated the attention from all the fake friends. Not knowing who your true friends was. Having everyone copy your style of dress. Not being able to be original.  
  
"Isabel could you tell us a little bit about yourself?" The teacher asked.  
  
She noticed the sexy guy was not even paying attention to her. He was still talking to the blonde next to him. She walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Well um… My name is Isabella Nicole Evans. I'm sixteen years old. We moved here from New Mexico just last week. I hate algebra but I love to act."  
  
"Well then Ms Evans you're going to love this class then." He looked around the room before letting his eyes fall on one person. "Mr. Valenti raise your hand."  
  
She watched as the guy that she had been ogling hand went up into the air. "Ms Evans I want you to sit next to him. Mr. Valenti, I want you to update Ms Evans on all that has transpired in this class."  
  
She went over to him and sat at the empty seat to his right. 'Damn, he's even sexier up close.'  
  
He smiled at her and held out his hand. "I'm Kyle Valenti." 'Damn she's hot.' Passed through his mind.  
  
"Isabel Evans." She stammered. 'God I'm stammering. I never stuttered before in my life.'  
  
Just then the blonde leaned over Kyle's shoulder. "So Isabel, what other interest do you have besides drama? Have you ever thought about joining the squad?"  
  
Kyle shrugged the blonde imp off his shoulder. "Stop trying to recruit, Tess. Gosh you sound just like the military. Antaria's Squad Wants You!"  
  
Tess stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. Kyle ignored her. Isabel looked on in some amusement and a lot of disappointment. She figured that they were dating. "I've been cheering since I was eight, but I don't plan to join the squad again. It's not something I want to do any longer."  
  
"Oh don't tell me you were apart of the airhead committee." Kyle said with a groan.  
  
"Hey I resent that Valenti." Tess growled with all the fierceness of a harmless kitty.  
  
He laughed. "Okay, sis. I don't think you're an airhead but you do have to admit some of those girls are seriously lacking in the brain department."  
  
Isabel perked up when she heard him say sis. "So you two are brother and sister?"  
  
Kyle smiled. "Yeah this is my baby sis, Kitessa Valenti."  
  
"Hey I aint a baby Kyle. We're only two years apart." Tess ignored her brother and questioned Isabel. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Before Isabel could speak a beautiful tall leggy brunette walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Devon, but I was finishing up a test for Mrs. Hanigan."  
  
"No problem Ms Parker." He took the note she handed him and waved her to her seat.  
  
Once she came into the class Tess attitude did a total about face. She became what Maria termed a Liz clone. Kyle just shook his head and totally ignored that clique, though many of the girls tried to flirt with him. Why not? After all he was the captain of the football team.  
  
"Who is that?" Isabel asked in curiosity. She recognized Liz as the girl that was in the car with the guy that Maria liked.  
  
"Elizabeth Parker, Queen of Antaria High. I like to call her the stuck up bitch of the East. She dates a friend of mine Michael Guerin.  
  
Isabel nodded as if she knew who he was. She then went back to star at Kyle's sexy body. "So Kyle, do you play any sports?"  
  
"Yeah I'm on the football team."  
  
"Oh!" She wanted to brush him off as just another dumb jock. But there was just something about him that kept her totally captivated. She spent the rest of the class talking to him and getting to know him better.  
  
TBC 


	5. 04 - First Day Continues

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(4) First Day Continues  
  
  
  
Max was already seated at their usual table in the lunch courtyard when Maria and Isabel walked up. "Hey Colvin, I see you're trying the mystery meant today."  
  
He looked up from his dissection of the so-called meatloaf. "Actually, I'm using this to prove a hypothesis I have for biology."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at him. "Sweetie, we took biology last year. Remember, you aced that class as usual?"  
  
"Minor details." He pushed the tray aside and looked at her eagerly. "So?"  
  
Maria sighed. "You're so predictable." She turned to Isabel. "If it wasn't for me this boy would never eat a decent lunch. She opened up her lunch bag and pulled out the extra ham and cheese sandwich that she made for him.  
  
"You're a life saver hun. I can't help it that my mom is not the Susie Homemaker type." He turned to Isabel. "So how was your day so far? Ready to join the popular crowd yet?"  
  
"What's with your hard on against popular people? They're not all bad." Isabel asked.  
  
Max looked over to where Michael Guerin and a group of jocks were terrorizing the president of the chess club. He arched an eyebrow at Isabel, proving his point.  
  
"You're right Isabel, they aren't all bad and Max knows this first hand. After all, he is the guy that over half the girls in this school would love to sex." Maria teased.  
  
Max groaned. "Oh man Ri, please don't bring that up."  
  
"Oh you have got to tell me." Isabel perked up. "What happened?"  
  
Maria grinned. "Well last year the yearbook staff was making up the ballots for the senior superlatives, you know most likely to succeed and other crap like that. Well anyway there's this cheerleader who has major crush on Max, she was on the yearbook staff. She and some of her other friends added an extra poll on the ballot; Guy most likely to get raped by all the girls in the school. The choices were two seniors and a sexy little sophomore at the time, Max Colvin."  
  
Max buried his face into his folded arms. He was groaning at the memory. Maria continued. "According to the results the other guys were no competition at all. Max won hands down."  
  
Isabel started laughing. Maria joined in. She tried to stop so that she could finish the story. "But wait that's not all let me finish. They went so far as to put his picture in the yearbook."  
  
Isabel smiled. "Hey that was no biggie. You should have been proud Max." She patted Max head. "No need to be ashamed about that?"  
  
Maria giggled. "Yeah he wouldn't have been ashamed if it wasn't for the fact that he was semi nude in the picture."  
  
Isabel shrieked with an unladylike snort. "What? How did they get a semi nude picture of him?"  
  
Max glared at his best friend evilly. Maria held her head down in shame. "Yeah, Maria, how did they get a semi nude picture of me?"  
  
"Well…umm… It's like this; I had this picture of Max in a pair of Speedos that we took when we went to the beach. I left the picture where the yearbook staff could find it."  
  
Isabel burst out laughing. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Well he really pissed me off that day and that's the only way I could think of to get back at him."  
  
Isabel shook her head, tears of mirth falling down her cheeks. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."  
  
"Hello Max. Who's your new friend?" Max looked up into the eyes of Elizabeth Parker and the urge to throw up immediately came over him. He fought that urge and instead gave her one of his standoffish smiles. "Liz, babe, you already no Maria. Remember? She's in two of your classes."  
  
Liz sneered at him and then turned to Isabel. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Parker. You're in my Drama class, right?"  
  
"Yeah I am. My name is Isabel Evans."  
  
"Kewl, Izzy… Do you mind if I call you Izzy?" Before Isabel could say that she did mind Liz continued on. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet me and a few of my friends at the park later. We could show you all the popular hangouts."  
  
"Umm sure that sounds like fun." Isabel answered. "Where is this park?"  
  
"Max could show you where it is. We'll be there right after school."  
  
"Kewl, so Maria and I will be there then."  
  
At the mention of Maria's name Liz's gave flickered briefly in her direction before resting back on Isabel. "Yeah sure whatever. See ya then."  
  
She walked off towards the table of jocks, her trail of Liz clones following close behind.  
  
"Well," Max turned to face Maria, "that was interesting. Liz inviting you to the park."  
  
"Technically, she didn't invite me. She invited Isabel." Maria pointed out as she finished off the last bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Yeah," Isabel started, "but she didn't say no you couldn't come."  
  
Maria shrugged. "That's only because she has a reputation of being a little princess that she's trying to maintain. Believe me she really doesn't want me there."  
  
Isabel started to speak out but Maria cut her off. "Don't worry about Isabel. I really don't want to go anyway and I don't want you to feel obligated to dislike the people that dislike me."  
  
"I think you should go Maria." Max spoke up. At Isabel's nod of agreement he continued. "You dwell too much on what that crowd thinks of you. You're just as good as they are, maybe even better."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Max. They like you. They've given me nothing but hardship since day one and I am not about to take their abuse all afternoon."  
  
"Maria, I don't give a fuck whether or not they like me and neither should you." Max said angrily. He was getting tired of her hiding herself from Liz Parker and her clones.  
  
The bell rung signaling the end of lunch. Maria stood up and gathered up her trash. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Max." She walked away quickly.  
  
He called after her. "Maria." But she ignored him and kept going.  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Isabel. "I think I pushed her too hard."  
  
Isabel shook her head and ran off after Maria. She turned back to Max and said. "Give her time she'll come around and see that you're right."  
  
With a jaunty wave she turned and immediately ran into what felt like a solid wall. "Whoa. Easy sis."  
  
"Lexie! When did you get here?" Isabel asked her brother. "I thought you were staying home today?"  
  
"It took me all of an hour to realize that I was going to go stir crazy with mom sprinting from here to there trying to get the house settled and all. So I decided to brave the first day of school."  
  
Alex was way taller than his sister at 6'5. He had the sexiest green eyes ever and thick dark brown hair that made you want to run your hands through the strands and never let them go. He had the lean build of a basketball player and the voice of an angel.  
  
He looked nothing like his sibling or his parents. The reason being is because he was adopted. He didn't know who his real parents were which really didn't faze him at all because he was adopted at the age of twenty- four months.  
  
"I see you've made some friends already. Who's that guy?" He asked, ever suspicious of any guy that grew an interest in his little six (younger by 4 months).  
  
"Just a guy that's in a few of my classes, Max Colvin." They walked into the school and head towards their fourth period class. "I met this really interest girl. Her name is Maria Deluca. She's a total dear."  
  
"The makings of a best friend." He asked with an indulgent smile.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah so much different from Pam Troy."  
  
At that name Alex shuddered. "Izboo, you don't know how glad I am that you decided to change your outward personality and get a whole new set of friends. Queen Bitch Isabel was totally about to get a spanking from big brother."  
  
She laughed. "By the way Lexie my attitude may have changed but that still doesn't mean you can call me Izboo in public."  
  
She turned and walked into her class.  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	6. 05 - Misconceptions

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(5) Misconceptions  
  
  
  
"Okay class, the first thing on our agenda today is to discuss the first musical of the year." The teacher began passing out little booklets filled with music and dialogue.  
  
"Westside Story." Maria squealed softly to herself as she flipped through the pages of the booklet. "I love this musical."  
  
The teacher continued speaking. "This year we're doing something different. Anyone one can try out for the musical. You don't have to be in chorus." He took in their reactions. "This year rehearsals will be after school and we'll be doing the whole play production. That means there will not only be singing, but dancing, acting, costumes, the whole shebang."  
  
Liz Parker raised her hand. "Will you be assigning parts yourself or will there be auditions?"  
  
"I will assign parts based on your performance at the auditions. Now on to the second thing on our agenda for today."  
  
As the teacher continued talking Maria tuned him out. "So you're Maria." She looked up in to a pair of sexy green eyes that looked familiar.  
  
"Yeah I'm Maria." She stared at him questioningly.  
  
He held out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Alexander Evans."  
  
"Isabel's brother? How do you know me?" Maria was confused. Isabel couldn't have possibly had enough time to tell her brother about her.  
  
"She mentioned your name when I met up with her after lunch. When the teacher called your name I put two and two together." He smiled.  
  
She melted. 'He's cute.' "I thought you were home?"  
  
"I was, it got boring, I decided to brave the first day. Might as well get it over with."  
  
She nodded. They started talking about their interest. She found that he was as easy to talk to as his sister.  
  
Kyle Valenti butted in then. "You're Isabel's brother?" Alex nodded. "You two look nothing alike."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and pointed out the obvious. "You look nothing like your sister Kyle."  
  
"I'm adopted." Alex said.  
  
"Okay class quiet down. Ms Parker is going to perform for us."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. Liz was always looking for ways to display her many talents. She sighed and prepared to sit through the most horrendous voice she'd ever heard.  
  
Kyle saw the look on Maria's face and grinned. "She is a little overbearing isn't she?"  
  
Maria looked at him in embarrassment and shock. Shock because she had never had a conversation with Kyle that lasted more than five seconds and embarrassment because he had caught the look on her face.  
  
She stuttered. "I um… Well she has a nice enough voice."  
  
"That she does but she's no Charlotte Church."  
  
Maria was pleasantly surprised. "You listen to opera?"  
  
He smiled at her knowingly. "I listen to all kinds of music. I'm not taking chorus because it's a bird chorus. I actually love music."  
  
She was shamed at they way she categorized him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
  
He shrugged it off. "No need to apologize Maria. We've all been categorized one way or another."  
  
Maria shook her head. "No it's not okay. I've done to you what I condemn others for doing."  
  
Alex spoke up. "Hey lighten up Maria. It's not the end of the world. Everyone has done something hypocritical at one point in time."  
  
Maria dropped it. At that moment she decided that she would go to the park later with Isabel. She realized that maybe Max was right. She was giving Liz's crowd to much control over her life by letting them categorize her. She was her own person.  
  
"Okay class who's up next?" He looked down at his agenda. "Maria Deluca do you have your selection ready?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Wyatt." She grabbed her guitar and walked up to the front of the class. "The song I've selected is video by India Arie."  
  
She began to play:  
  
  
  
Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't  
  
Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't  
  
Depend on how the wind blows I might even paint my toes  
  
It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul  
  
  
  
She ignored the snickers that came from Liz's crowd at the back of the room and continued on.  
  
  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Arie  
  
  
  
She became lost in the music, unmindful of the others in the room. Her soft, but strong voice washed over the students that were actually listening.  
  
  
  
When I look in the mirror the only one there is me  
  
Every freckle on my face is where it's supposed to be  
  
And I know our creator didn't make no mistakes on me  
  
My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I'm lovin' what I see  
  
  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Aria  
  
  
  
Am I less of a lady If I don't wear panty hoes?  
  
My mama said ain't what she wears but, what she knows  
  
But, I've drawn a conclusion, it's all and illusion confusions the name of the game  
  
A misconception, a vast deception  
  
Something's gotta change  
  
  
  
Don't be offended this is all my opinion  
  
ain't nothing that I'm sayin law  
  
This is a true confession of a life learned lesson I was sent here to share wit ya'll  
  
So get in where you fit in go on and shine  
  
Free your mind, now's the time  
  
Put your salt on the shelf  
  
Go head and love yourself  
  
Cuz everything's gonna be all right  
  
  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Aria  
  
  
  
Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks  
  
I don't need that to have a good time  
  
Keep your expensive car and your Caviar  
  
All I need is my guitar  
  
Keep your Krystal and your pistol  
  
I'd rather have a pretty piece of Crystal  
  
Don't need your silly comb I can find my own  
  
What God gave me is just fine  
  
  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Arie  
  
  
  
When the song finished there was stunned silence. Though Maria was in chorus no one had heard her sing so magnificently before. She always tried to blend in with everyone else and steered clear of doing solos. But a new year and a new chorus teacher brought changes and one of those changes being that for tests he required students to pick a selection to sing and perform it in front of the class.  
  
Finally the teacher spoke. "Wow, Ms Deluca, that was great. I'm totally giving you an A+ for that."  
  
The rest of the class started applauding her, except Liz Parker who was in the back of the room giving her an evil glare. The thought running through her mind was, 'How dare that bitch get up there and try to show me up?'  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	7. 06 - The Park

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(6) The Park  
  
Maria, Isabel, and Alex stood waiting next to Max's black Suzuki Sidekick waiting for him to show up. "So you two what do you think of your new school."  
  
"School sucks, but this school actually makes it worthwhile." Isabel joked. "I'm in love with my drama teacher."  
  
"Already Izboo?" Alex laughed. "It's only the first day. Give it a few more days. New love takes time."  
  
Maria grinned at them. "Izboo?"  
  
Isabel groaned. "If you value your life you won't repeat that name ever again. And for telling her Alex I just want to warn you to watch your back."  
  
"Ah come on sis. Izboo is an honorable name." She slapped him upside the back of his head. He grinned and repeated the name over and over.  
  
Maria laughed at their antics. "What's so funny?" Max asked when he walked up.  
  
"Alex's nickname for Isabel." Maria answered. "He calls her…"  
  
Isabel gave her an evil glare. "Don't you say it or you'll feel the wrath of Isabel."  
  
"Ooo… I'm quivering in my boots. Oh wait I'm not wearing boots." She giggled. Isabel moved towards her. "Okay! Okay! I want tell him Izboo…oops, I meant Isabel."  
  
Max laughed and tested the nickname on his tongue. "Izboo? It's cute."  
  
Isabel growled. "I'm going to cut you all up into itty bitty pieces and cook you up in pasta sauce. Then I'm going to slowly feed you to your enemies."  
  
That just caused them all to laugh harder. "My sister, ever the drama queen."  
  
Maria was the first to sober up. She turned to Max and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you earlier. I've decided that you were right. So I'm going to the park with Isabel, 'kay?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to push you into doing something you didn't want to do Maria. You know that right?" He asked in concern.  
  
"I know. And I also know that I need to stop being so judgmental."  
  
"You're too hard on yourself. Now hop in the jeep and let's scoot." He opened the doors for them and they all piled in.  
  
Isabel claimed the front seat and Maria happily gave it up to her. Alex laughed at his sis' bossiness as he hopped in the back.  
  
"So, Max what's so special about this park?" Alex wanted to know.  
  
"It's the local hangout for the teens on this side of town." Max said.  
  
Maria interrupted him. "It has a huge court for basketball, a field for football and baseball, a Olympic size swimming pool, a roller blade track, and a playground with the works."  
  
"It was built a year ago. It's an ideal spot for parties because of the large picnic area it has."  
  
"Can you stop by our house Max?" Isabel asked. "I want to get my roller blades and change clothes."  
  
An hour later they pulled up in the parking lot of the park. Max had to stop at both girls house so that they could change.  
  
"Wow," Alex spoke up looking around, "this place is huge."  
  
"What is it with this city; high schools larger than some colleges, local parks bigger than some amusement parks." Isabel stated.  
  
Maria shrugged. "What can we say, Max's father loves to do things on a grand scale." At the sibling's look of confusion, Maria clarified. "Did I forget to mention that Max's dad is the mayor of this city?"  
  
"My dad has been the city's mayor for the past four years." He climbed out the jeep and held the door open for Maria. "Careful, hun. Don't want you to scratch those pretty legs up."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're so charming Max."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows Groucho Marx style. "I aim to please sugar."  
  
"Kitessa Louise Valenti, if you don't go home right this instant and change clothes then I'm going to bend you over my knee and spank your little behind." They heard all of a sudden.  
  
They looked over to where Kyle and Tess Valenti were standing next to his mustang convertible. Kyle was trying to wrap his jacket around her but was failing miserably.  
  
"You're not dad Kyle. You can't tell me what to do, besides Liz and the rest of the girls are wearing the same thing." She stomped her foot angrily.  
  
"Liz and her friends are not my responsibility. You are and if mom would have seen you wearing practically nothing she wouldn't have let you out the house."  
  
Michael called out to him. "Hey Valeniti lighten up man. Let the babe wear what she wants. You're holding up the game."  
  
Kyle shot him and evil glare. "Stay out of this Michael and she's not a babe, she's my sister."  
  
"Kyle don't be such an ass. You're way out of line you know." Liz input.  
  
"Shut up Liz and mind your own business." Max said walking over.  
  
"That's no way for you to talk to me Max Colvin. Just because your dad is the mayor of this city doesn't give you the right to boss us." She pouted.  
  
"Not trying to boss you, huns, just letting you know that your input is not wanted." He stated the obvious.  
  
She gasped at his audacity but didn't say anything else. She turned and stomped over to where Michael was leaning against his car.  
  
Isabel spoke up. "Hey why don't you two compromise." At Kyle's look of interest she continued. "You think Tess' shorts are too short?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"How about her shirt?"  
  
"The shirt is okay I guess but those shorts…"  
  
"Well I have an extra pair of shorts in my bag that are a little less revealing and still very stylish. Tess do you want to wear them?"  
  
Tess sighed. "I guess, if it will get Kyle off my back."  
  
Isabel smiled. "We're at an agreement then. Tess will change shorts and Kyle will back off some in the big brother department."  
  
Kyle reluctantly agreed.  
  
Maria, Isabel, and Tess walked off to the restrooms. Kyle practically growled at the guys that were checking Tess out as she passed. Max and Alex held him back.  
  
Kyle shrugged them off. "I'm okay. She's going to be the death of me, I swear."  
  
They laughed.  
  
Michael walked up. "Are you ready to play ball now?"  
  
Kyle turned to Max and Alex. "Do you guys want to join in? We can use the extra manpower."  
  
"Sure!" They walked off to the basketball court.  
  
  
  
**In the restroom**  
  
"Your brother is such an ass." Liz complained. "I can't believe he embarrassed you like that."  
  
Tess shrugged. "He's just trying to watch out for me."  
  
"Whatever, if he would have embarrassed me like that I would have cursed him out."  
  
Maria managed to hold back from pointing out that she sure as hell didn't curse Max out after he embarrassed her outside. Instead she said, "I'm sure it's not as detrimental as you make it out to be. No reputations were harmed by that little scene out there."  
  
"What would you know about it?" Liz sneered. "You're a nobody, so you wouldn't know a thing or to about what could hurt our image."  
  
Isabel spoke out. "That was totally uncalled for."  
  
Liz looked chagrined. "I'm sorry Maria. I didn't mean it like that. I mean that you're not as… popular as Tess and I so you can not say as to what would be damaging to our image."  
  
"I know that the attitude that you're displaying right now sure as hell wouldn't endear you to a certain guy that I know you want." Maria threatened. She was not about to sit here and take any crap off that whiny little bitch.  
  
"I have Michael, sweetie, and we all know how much you want him." She oozed malice. "Dear Diary, Michael Guerin is sooo sexy. I had the steamiest dream about him last night."  
  
Maria's face went scarlet. She couldn't believe that stupid bitch would stoop so low as to bring up old wounds from the past. She turned and walked out the bathroom.  
  
"Maria!" Isabel called after her, but she kept on walking.  
  
'Coming to the park today was the stupidest decision that I've ever made. I knew I should have listened to my conscious instead of Max.'  
  
Isabel watched her run off. "You know Elizabeth Parker. This is my first day meeting you and it didn't take long for me to realize what a stuck up bitch you are. You might be queen popularity today but believe me when I say that popularity is fleeting."  
  
"You can't talk to me like that. I can make you wish you never got on my bad side." Liz threatened.  
  
"No sweetie, I can make you wish you never got on mine, because unlike you I know the true secrets to being popular and maintaining that status. I can take ever thing that you think you have and leave you as just the shell of the person you are. Don't try me hun, cause you'll find that I'm a lot more difficult to get to then anyone you've ever met."  
  
With that said she walked out of the bathroom and went to find Maria.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	8. 07 - Right Before Your Eyes

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(7) Right Before Your Eyes  
  
Maria started to walk home instead of waiting for Max. She was mad at him for making her come to the park today. She was mad at herself for letting him talk her into it. She was mad at Liz Parker for being such an evil, self-serving bitch and most of all she was mad at… Well she was just plain mad.  
  
"Maria!" Isabel called at she quickly paced after her. "Wait up!"  
  
Maria kept on walking trying to ignore the girl behind her.  
  
"Maria, stop! Right now." Isabel ordered.  
  
Maria found herself unable to resist the tone of voice Isabel used. She paused in her tracks but refused to turn around.  
  
"Are you all right? No wait that was a stupid question. What was that all about back there?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "Oh, well… only about the most embarrassing moment of my life. I was totally humiliated and the stupid bint loves to rub salt in old wounds."  
  
Maria started to walk off again. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to be alone right now. I not in the mood to deal."  
  
"Well tough shit." Isabel stated menacingly.  
  
Maria stopped and looked incredulously at the girl before her. "What did you just say?"  
  
Isabel stared straight into her eyes and began to speak. "You heard me. I'm not going to repeat myself… You know what your problem is Maria?"  
  
Isabel cut her off before she could get a word in. "You're so busy pitying yourself 'til you can't see what is staring right before your eyes. Do you know what I see Maria? Well…do you?"  
  
Maria tried to turn from Isabel but Isabel started to poke one of her neatly manicured fingers into her chest to emphasis her point.  
  
"What do you see Isabel?" Maria duly asked.  
  
"I see a beautiful, intelligent, funny girl that has the potential to be whatever she wants to be."  
  
"Wow, all of that from knowing me one day?" Maria spoke sarcastically.  
  
"It's true I haven't known you long." At Maria's smirk she grinned. "Okay, less than a day but in this day I have been watching and listening and I have learned that you hide a lot of yourself from others. I don't know all that they've done to make you loose confidence in yourself but I plan to be your friend and make you see that you are better than what they think you are."  
  
Maria eyes held a glimmer of hope as well as confusion. "Why are you pushing this?"  
  
"Why?" Isabel sighed and backed away from her. "I used to be like Liz Parker, back in Roswell."  
  
She sat down on the edge of the sidewalk curb and patted the spot next to her. Maria sat down. "I was self centered, vapid, mean, and hateful. My brother couldn't stand my friends or me. He told me over and over that I was heading down a path of aloneness. I told him her was a stupid jerk or something along that effect. Anyway, there was this girl that I considered beneath me. Her name was Clarissa Carlton. My friends and I would do everything in our power to make her life a living hell. One day she got tired of it and tried to end her life.  
  
Her friends found her asleep in her car a empty bottle of sleeping pills lay on the seat next to her. A suicide note filled with the painful thoughts of an outcast."  
  
Maria gasped. "Oh my God, did she live?"  
  
"Yes, she was lucky, her parents were able to get her to the hospital in time." Isabel looked up towards the darkening sky, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. "Alex was a friend of Clarissa's brother. He was able to read what was in the note and when he confronted me about it I broke down and cried. I became hysterical when he tried to comfort me. I felt undeserving of his comfort because he had warned me over and over again that my actions not only effected me but others around me as well."  
  
"So I'm to be your guilt relief? Is that why you're hanging around me?" Maria asked starting to get angry.  
  
Isabel shook her head. "I don't pity you Maria. I've made peace with my guilt months ago. I apologized to Clarissa and not only did she forgive me but I forgave myself. I'm just trying to stop the past from repeating itself with you."  
  
"I don't plan to stoop so low as to kill myself, Isabel. Liz does not hold that much sway over me."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way because like I said her you have a hidden beauty that you need to let out. You're your own person Maria and no Liz Parker can stop you from being the best that you can be."  
  
Maria nodded thoughtfully. "You know what? You're so right."  
  
Isabel smiled. "Glad we're at an agreement then." She stood up. "Enough with the mushy. Let's go back there and show the Liz Parker that she's nothing but lowlife scum to us."  
  
"Okay, sounds like fun."  
  
They walked back to the park plotting out ideas to make Liz Parker's life a living hell.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	9. 08 - Payback's A Bitch

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(8) Payback's A Bitch  
  
With Maria's help it took Isabel only two days flat to make Liz regret even thinking about Maria in the wrong way. After leaving the park, they spent all of Monday night talking on the phone, plotting up ideas to carry out to plan. The first prank that they played out was pretty tame.  
  
They rigged her locker to make all of her books fall out when she opened it. Then Maria distracted Liz while Isabel stole her purse. Isabel then proceeded to exchange her baby powder with itching powder. Needless to say that wasn't a very pleasant feeling for Liz. She started scratching in the most embarrassing places.  
  
Next they had Alex flirt with Liz and had him ask her to meet him in the Eraser Room. When Liz arrived her pulled her in the room and started to make out with her. She thought she was in heaven until the door was opened up and flashlights beamed in her face. She realized that the guy she had been making out with was Alvin Pulaski, the nerdiest guy in all of Antaria High. He was best known as Alvin the Booger Eater, because he was always picking his nose and… (Well you get the picture).  
  
Their latest prank (releasing ten baby spiders in her gym locker) had Liz running down the crowded school halls, screaming at the top of her lungs. What made the scene eve funnier was the fact that she was only in her gym shirt and Pokemon panties.  
  
"Hey Liz, I see you had to borrow your little brother's underwear." Some one called out.  
  
Max tried not to laugh as the screaming girl ran past him. He walked up to Maria and his Isabel who were standing against their lockers trying to look innocent. "I'm not even going to ask who's responsible for that."  
  
Isabel shrugged and shared a secretive smile with Maria. "I plead the fifth."  
  
He smirked. "What about you Maria? Are you denying all charges?"  
  
She grinned. "Innocent until proven guilty. You don't have probable cause. What's the motive?"  
  
"Ha! You two think you're so smart."  
  
"Max, I resent your horrible suspicions. Are you implying that we're guilty of something?" Isabel feigned horrified shock. "Can you believe him? He's implying that we're evil fiends."  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm not knocking the pranks. I just wanted to congratulate the pranksters on a job well done. You brought down your enemy and helped Alvin play out his fantasy."  
  
"See I told you that the one with Alvin was sheer genius." Maria bragged.  
  
"Maria! We're not supposed to know anything. Remember?" Isabel laughed.  
  
"Oops, sorry!"  
  
Max smiled. He couldn't resist the urge to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen into Maria's face. "You're a little imp. You know that right?"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah well… it was worth it. Did you see the look on her face when she went running past? I almost had a heart attack I was laughing so hard."  
  
"Yeah it was funny." He pulled his hand back and leaned his shoulder up against the locker. "So, what plans do you two have now?"  
  
Maria slammed her locker door shut before turning back to answer him. "Isabel is forcing me to audition for the lead in West Side Story."  
  
"I'm not forcing you Maria. I just suggested that with your talented voice you would be perfect for the role of Maria." She gave her a hug of self- confidence. "Who better to play Maria than Maria?"  
  
"Who indeed?" Said Alex as he came up on the tail end of the conversation. "Hey, can somebody tell me why Liz Parker was just running through the halls in Pokemon underwear?"  
  
He looked on in confusion as the three teens started laughing. "You guys started another prank without me?" He pouted.  
  
Isabel slung an arm around her brother. "Come on Lexie, we'll tell you all about it on the way to the auditions."  
  
  
  
(Thirty Minutes Later)  
  
"Okay everyone, next up we have Maria Deluca auditioning for the part of Maria. First Ms Deluca I want to hear your voice. Then you can do dialogue. Choose any song and dialogue you want."  
  
Maria slowly walked into the middle of the stage. She was so nervous. She felt butterflies going berserk in her stomach.  
  
"Ms Deluca, are you ready?"  
  
She sighed and said. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm going to sing the song is from a different musical. I'm sure you all will recognize it."  
  
She sat down on a stool and began to play the opening notes on her guitar:  
  
  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
  
There's a land that I heard of  
  
Once in a lullaby.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
  
Really do come true.  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far  
  
Behind me.  
  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
  
Away above the chimney tops.  
  
That's where you'll find me.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
  
Why, oh, why can't I?  
  
  
  
Maria blushed at all the applause she received led by Isabel, Alex, and most of all Max. She smiled shyly and took a bow.  
  
"That was lovely Ms Deluca. Are you going to do dialogue from the Wizard of Oz?" asked the drama teacher.  
  
"No sir. I'm going to do a piece from Romeo and Juliet. I'm only doing Juliet's part so pretend that Romeo is speaking."  
  
She stood and set her guitar and the stool aside. Then she walked off to the side of the stage to where the piano was. She leaned over it as if it was a balcony.  
  
"Ay me!" She began.  
  
Max jumped up on the stage and began to speak.  
  
"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."  
  
Maria paused. Shocked that Max knew the play by heart. She looked over to Isabel for fortification. Isabel urged her on. She turned back to Max momentarily forgetting her spot. Then she remembered.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"  
  
"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
  
Take all myself."  
  
"I take thee at thy word:  
  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
  
henceforth I never will be Romeo."  
  
"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
  
So stumblest on my counsel?"  
  
"By a name  
  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."  
  
"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"  
  
  
  
"Enough! Enough!" the drama teacher called out. He turned to the chorus teacher and grinned. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe we have found our Tony and Maria."  
  
"That's no fair sir. You haven't heard everyone audition." Liz Parker pouted.  
  
"Ms Parker if you had been on time for the auditions you would have had your chance just like everyone else."  
  
"But sir, I was not auditioning. I was just helping Maria out." Max protested. "I can't act."  
  
"Nonsense Mr. Colvin. You have a natural talent."  
  
"And he can sing." The chorus teacher spoke up. "I know that for a fact."  
  
Max groaned as the teachers ganged up on him. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
Maria grinned at her best friend. "This will be perfect Max. Now I don't have to be alone."  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	10. 09 - Flirting

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(9) Flirting  
  
"Wow, Deluca, you look hot." Maria blushed prettily has she received compliment after compliment from guys who never even knew she existed.  
  
She turned to Isabel. "Thank you."  
  
Isabel beamed. "You looked beautiful before. You just needed to feel beautiful."  
  
Maria ran her hands down the outfit that Isabel helped her pick out. She wore a pair of faded jean Capri's that rode low on her hips and a baby doll tee that showed a bit of belly. The word precious was splashed across the front of the shirt in a design that matched her jeans. Isabel fixed Maria's hair up into a French twist ponytail and applied makeup to her face, bringing out her natural features and making her appear softer.  
  
Maria smiled. "Well I'm totally feeling beautiful now."  
  
Another guy walked past and let out a wolf whistle. Max walked up then and threw the guy a disgusted look. The guy was about to approach Maria but at the look on Max's face he changed his mind.  
  
"Maria, what they heck are you wearing?" He asked angry at the lustful look on the guy's face.  
  
A hurt look passed across Maria's face. "You don't like it?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just…" His words left him as he looked over Maria's shoulder and saw the evil eye Isabel was giving him. "Umm, you look really nice Ri."  
  
She smiled up into his eyes. "You really think so?"  
  
"Hell yeah you look nice." Michael Guerin walked up and cut in front of Max. "Baby you look damn sexy."  
  
"Thank you." She stammered slightly.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Michael reached out and took Maria's books in his arms. "May I walk you to class, my lady?"  
  
She looked to Isabel for input. Isabel urged her on. "Sure, I have History now."  
  
"Okay babe, lead the way." As she turned to walk off Michael took the time to check out the way her butt fit snugly in her jeans. He shot Max a superior grin and walked off.  
  
Max glared at the retreating figures evilly. Isabel grabbed his arm with a laugh. "Come along Max before you burn a whole in his back."  
  
  
  
**At lunch**  
  
With a squeal Maria settled down at her usual spot. "I got asked to Michael Guerin's party Friday night."  
  
"Michael asked you? That is so great." The two girls hugged.  
  
"But no, Michael didn't ask me. He and Liz are still dating. Mark Andrews asked me."  
  
Isabel smiled. "He's just as cute as Michael."  
  
"Yeah but I want Michael." Maria pouted. "It's hopeless. I'll never be able to snatch him away from Liz. Despite all the pranks she still manages to land on her feet."  
  
Isabel laughed. "Just like the evil bitch cat she is. But don't worry about her. If you want Michael Guerin then Michael Guerin you shall get."  
  
Kyle Valenti came up and sat down across from Isabel. "Hey you two what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. We're just talking about Guerin's party. Are you going to be there?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Only if you'll come." He said in that deep sexy voice of his.  
  
Isabel could feel herself melting. With a sexy purr she leaned across the table towards him. "Give me a reason to come and I will."  
  
He grinned and teased. "I will make it worth your while."  
  
She arched one finely etched eyebrow. " Oh yeah?"  
  
He groaned as he watched her tongue flicker out and trace along the outline of her luscious lips. "Hell yeah."  
  
"Hey Valenti, back away from the sister." Alex warned breaking the heat between the two.  
  
He sat down next to Isabel and threw Kyle a threatening look. Kyle held up his hands and back off. "Hey man, I was just inviting her to a party. You can come to if you like."  
  
Alex looked at Isabel's face before looking back at  
  
Kyle. "Yeah I just might come, if only to make sure you don't get your grubby paws next to my sis."  
  
"Alex!" With her eyes Isabel told her brother to shut up.  
  
"Hey I can respect that. I'm just as protective of Tess." Kyle said with a grin. "So Maria, I wanted to tell you that you look really hott today."  
  
Max slammed his lunch tray down on the table. "Not you too Valenti."  
  
"What? I was just giving a compliment. Shit. You guys need to lighten up." Kyle stood up. "Anyway, hopefully y'all want be this uptight Friday night. Talk to you guys later."  
  
After her left Isabel turned to her brother. "Alexander Monroe Evans, if you ever embarrass me like that again I will…"  
  
"Oooh, Izboo, I'm quivering in my boots."  
  
"If you knew what I was thinking you would be." She threatened.  
  
"Maria, do you need a ride home after school?" Max asked, ignoring the fighting siblings.  
  
"Umm, no, actually Mark is taking me home. We're stopping by the park and maybe going out for ice cream." Maria said looking down into her yogurt. She didn't see the crestfallen look on Max's face but Alex did.  
  
"Oh well okay." She looked up at him as he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked him.  
  
"I just realized that I need to go to the library for something. I'll talk to you later Ri."  
  
With a nod to Isabel and Alex he walked off. Isabel and Maria stared after him in confusion. Isabel asked, "What's his problem?"  
  
Alex looked at them as if they were crazy. "You know there's a theory going around that girls are smarter than boys. Y'all just shot that theory straight to hell. Talk to you later sis. Stay away from that Valenti ass."  
  
He jumped up and started off in the direction that Max took.  
  
"I thought you liked Kyle." Isabel called after him.  
  
Alex stopped, turned, and snorted. "That's before he started following behind you as if you were a bitch in heat." He ran before Isabel's flying water bottle could hit him in his head.  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	11. 10 - No One Can Love Her Like Him

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(10) No One Can Love Her Like Him  
  
"Yo, Max, wait up." Max paused in his tracks and watched as Alex ran up to him. "I may be new to the school but I've been here long enough to know that the library is not in this direction."  
  
Max rolled his eyes and started to walk again. Alex followed. "How long have you liked her as more than just a friend?"  
  
Max released a sigh. "It seems like forever."  
  
"Why haven't you told her how you feel?"  
  
"She only sees me as her best friend. I have a feeling that's all she'll see me as." Max shrugged. "I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same."  
  
"I can understand that, but man sometimes you have to jump into the water."  
  
"It's not that simple. Besides, Maria has the biggest crush on Michael Guerin, and even though I think he's totally wrong for her I can't keep trying to control her life. I can only sit in the shadows and hope like hell no one hurts her." They ended their walk in front doorway of their fifth period class, Creative Writing.  
  
"Telling her how you feel is not controlling her life." Alex pointed out. "I don't know Michael that well so I can't say as to whether or not he is wrong for her, but I can say that know one can treat Maria better than you can."  
  
The bell rung signaling the start of class. Max and Alex walked to their seats towards the back of the class. Alex smiled softly to himself when he saw Tess Valenti walk into the class. 'Damn, if Kyle could read my mind he would so kill me. God what was he thinking letting her out the house in those pants. Mmm yeah.'  
  
"Hey Max, Alex." Alex let out a soft moan when she spoke his name.  
  
"Hey Tess." Max said not even looking up at her.  
  
"What's up Tess?" Asked Alex while trying to control his kinky fantasies of her. 'She and I are in the eraser room doing some very naughty things. Alex, man, get a hold of yourself. You're drooling  
  
She slid into the seat on his right. "Oh not much, waiting fervently for school to end." She smiled.  
  
Alex gulped. 'Damn that smile should be illegal.' "Oh do you have pressing plans after?"  
  
"Naw, just going to the park later with some friends. You know, the usual?"  
  
Alex decided to take the plunge and ask her out. "Well you could go to the park any ole day with them. How about you and I maybe going to the movies and catching a bite to eat?"  
  
She frowned. "Oh I'm sorry Alex I thought you knew. I'm dating someone, Jeff Carter."  
  
"Oh I didn't know. 'Tis kewl. Don't want to bust in on another guys girl." {'Damn, damn, and double damn.'} Alex grinned. "Well if you ever decide to drop him then look me up."  
  
She grinned. "Believe me if I wasn't in a relationship already with Jeff, you would so be mine."  
  
Before Alex could comment at the Mrs. Jordan, their teacher spoke up. "Ok people pull out a sheet of paper. I want you to think of someone you love and write a poem expressing your feelings about that person. That's your assignment for today. Turn it in as soon as you're finish and you can have the rest of the class to yourself. And please, this is Creative Writing, so try to be creative."  
  
Alex turned to Max with a grin. "I bet I know who you'll be writing about."  
  
Max smirked. "Evans, just remember that we're in school."  
  
Alex arched on brow. "Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning if you're going to right about a certain someone in this class then your poem should be PG 13 and not NC 17."  
  
Max grinned at Alex who was peaking at the corner of his eyes to make sure Tess did could not hear their conversation.  
  
Max looked down at the blank sheet of paper before him and sighed. He nibbled on the sheet of paper trying to think of what to write. Then a light bulb went off in his mind and he began to write furiously.  
  
Ten minutes later he walked up to the teachers desk and set the paper down in front of her. Then he went back to his seat and pulled out his Walkman and put on his favorite CD.  
  
The teacher looked at his paper. Here's what it read:  
  
  
  
In the morning he wants to hold her tight,  
  
He wants to love and cherish her all night.  
  
Oh how much he loves her so,  
  
But she doesn't even know.  
  
He keeps her safe from all harm,  
  
But she's unsusceptible to his charm.  
  
She's a friend that he must protect from them,  
  
Because he knows that no one can love her like him.  
  
  
  
At the end of class Max was the first to leave. When he walked into the hall he immediately spotted Maria standing against her locker flirting with Mark Andrews.  
  
Max made a strangling noise in his throat when he saw her reach up and brush the back of her hand across Mark's cheek. Then when Mark stooped down and kissed her that was the last straw. Max turned in the opposite direction and stalked out of the school.  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	12. 11 - The Party

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(11) The Party  
  
Max was the last to arrive at Michael's party. His intentions were to stay home but staying home and moping wasn't an option either. As soon as the front door was open his ears were immediately assaulted by the thumping sounds of No Doubt.  
  
Alex walked up to him. "So I see you decided to come after all?"  
  
"Yeah, decided to get drunk and have fun with the masses." Max shrugged. "Where's the beer?"  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Drowning your sorrows is not the answer man. Loosen up tonight."  
  
They walked over through the crowded room to the kitchen where some guys from the football team were mixing drinks.  
  
Just then a drunk Kiley Martin latched herself on to Max's arm. "Hey baby, I been waitin for you all night. Wanna dance… better yet wanna go upstairs?"  
  
Max glared down on the inebriated cheerleader. "I don't think so hun. I prefer my women sober when I'm about to pleasure them."  
  
She reached down and stroked his crotch. "For what you have to offer I can sober up pretty quickly."  
  
He grabbed her hand and thrust her away from him. "I don't think so. You're a tad to easy for my taste. I prefer my girls to be pure. That way I know that they're free from disease."  
  
Her hand shot out to slap him but he caught it before it made contact. "Don't do something you'd regret later."  
  
She walked off in a huff. "Man that girl is like a pariah."  
  
Alex laughed. "Don't you think you were a tad harsh with her."  
  
"Hell no. What I said was true. She is easy." Max saw a flash of blonde hair out the corner of his eyes.  
  
He looked up into Maria's brightly shining green eyes. She was wearing a short tan skirt with a split on each side and a soft green tank shirt that brought out her eyes. Her hair was loosely hanging down her back.  
  
"Max," she smiled at him, "you decided to come after all."  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah I'm here. Where's Mark."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I don't know we were dancing at one point then two guys from the football team spirited him off somewhere. Have you guys seen Isabel?"  
  
"No I just got here." Max answered.  
  
"She's sitting next to the pool where that idiot Kyle is trying to seduce her." Alex said.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised you're not out there playing your doting mother game." Maria teased.  
  
"I've taught her well. She knows better than to fall for his charms."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then she must be over there administering CPR." Max said pointing out the window where he could clearly see Isabel and Kyle kissing.  
  
"What?" Alex sputtered he looked in the direction where Max was pointing then he turned and stalked angrily out the house and towards the pool.  
  
Maria and Max laughed as they watched Alex walk up to the engrossed couple and push Kyle away from his sister right into the cold water. Isabel stood up and smacked Alex in his head.  
  
Maria took Max's hand in hers and pulled him along. "Come on. Let's go save that boy from Isabel's fury."  
  
Max grinned and lightly squeezed her hand. 'Her skin feels so soft.' "Yeah I guess we do need to save the meddlesome guy."  
  
Maria smiled up at him. "You act like my brother at times but even you have the brains to know not to go that far."  
  
'Is it intelligence really or am I just to freaking cowardly to stake claim in what I want?' He asked himself. Aloud he said, "I don't mean to act like your brother. Just want to be that person that loves you."  
  
She pulled him close to him and gave him a hug. "I know that you love me Max. I love you too, you're my best friend."  
  
'Ever think about us being much more?' He gently pushed her away holding her at arms length. "Are you happy Maria?"  
  
"Max that's a silly question." They stopped a few feet away from where Isabel was going off on Alex.  
  
"Please Maria, just answer it." He guided her away from the pool and over to a secluded spot in the backyard where there was a swing hanging from a tree branch.  
  
She sat down in the swing and looked up at him. "Well… I guess now I am happy. Ever since Isabel came and motivated me into being my own person I've been having so much fun."  
  
"You weren't having fun with me?" Max was hurt.  
  
"Oh Max I don't mean to hurt your feelings. Of course I had fun with you. We did and still do a lot together." She began to swing back and forth slowly. "It's just that there are some things that I can share with Isabel that I couldn't share with you. I've never had a girlfriend before. It's different. I like it."  
  
He nodded. "I can understand that. As long as you're happy then I'm happy for you."  
  
"Max, since you seem to be in the mood for questions I have one for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maria, I've been looking all over for you." Michael walked up looking sexy as ever in his black jeans and white shirt. "Mark is going to be a little detained, so he asked me to keep you entertained. So what are you doing out here? Is Max boring you."  
  
"We were just talking friend stuff." Maria said standing up. "Where's Liz?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not her schedule book and she's not mine. So do you want to dance. I think I hear R. Kelly playing."  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Maria turned to Max. "We can talk later, ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah sure, I need to go check on Alex anyway. Great party Michael."  
  
Max walked off but not before hearing Michael say. "Damn baby you working that skirt. Turn around and let me see that sexy ass."  
  
Max scowled and thought about turning around and letting Michael see his flying fist. Instead he kept walking.  
  
Isabel was sick and tired of Alex jumping in when his presence was not need nor appreciated. He had totally ruined a perfect moment between her and Kyle. She wanted to scream so badly. She paused in her tracks as her mind traveled back to the kiss they shared beside the pool. [I]'God his lips tasted so good. His kisses were so wow.'[/I]  
  
She smiled softly to herself as she made her way down the hall towards the bathroom. As she neared the bathroom she could her soft cries coming from inside. At first she just brushed it off as a couple making out but as she listened closer it sounded like someone was crying.  
  
She knocked softly on the door. "Hello? Are you okay in there?"  
  
Silence at first then, "Please go away."  
  
It was Tess' voice. "Tess what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
She refused to answer at first but then the door opened and Isabel gasped at the sight before her. Tess was a mess. Her hair was disheveled. Her clothes ripped. She had bruises on her inner arms as well as on her stomach and probably in other places that Isabel could not see. Her lips were swollen and her eyes puffy.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you?" At that Tess burst into tears again.  
  
Isabel went further in the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Then she pulled the weeping girl in her arms. "Shh Tess, it's okay. Honey it's okay."  
  
Tess buried her face in the crook of Isabel's shoulder. Her tears were muffled. After a few minutes she calmed a little bit. She pulled away from Isabel and stared pleadingly at the older girl.  
  
"I can't let anyone see me like this. I can't let Kyle see me like this." She whimpered.  
  
"Please Tess, what happened to you?" Isabel asked in concern. Tess was a really sweet girl. She didn't deserve what Isabel suspected happened to her.  
  
She cringed in pain and anger when Tess confirmed her suspicions. "They hurt me Isabel. They held me down and hurt me."  
  
She started crying all over again.  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	13. 12 - Keeping Secrets

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(12) Keeping Secrets  
  
  
  
Isabel knew that to keep Tess' horrible secret would be a terrible thing to do. She also knew that to tell someone against Tess' wishes would be even worst. She was at a dilemma.  
  
She knew that the best thing she could do was to tell and let the authorities deal with it but would putting Tess through that type of emotional ringer be help or a hindrance to her? On the other hand not telling someone and allowing Tess to keep it all bottled in would not be good for the young girl either.  
  
She helped Tess to clean up as best she could then she guided her out of the bathroom and out the house. She made sure that no one saw them leaving. They headed over to Alex's car.  
  
"Tess do you think you're okay enough to stand right here while I go get my brother?"  
  
"Isabel I don't want anyone to see me like this." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm just going to ask him for his keys. Okay?"  
  
Tess nodded. "Okay, I'll be fine. Please hurry."  
  
Isabel wiped the tears from her face. "It won't take me long."  
  
She rushed quickly back into the house. She couldn't help looking at the faces of all the guys that she passed by, wondering if one of them was the ones who hurt Tess. She snorted in anger and continued to look for Alex. She found him sitting at one of the poolside tables arm wrestling. She sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Alex, something came up. I need your keys to take someone home." She stated.  
  
He stood up. "I'm about ready to ditch this party anyway so I'll take you home."  
  
Isabel resisted the urge to kick him in frustration. "Alex, you just don't want me to drive your car. Please just give me the keys and get a ride home with Max."  
  
"This party is dead Iz. I'm ready to go now and Max isn't going to want to leave until Maria does. So come on."  
  
Kyle spoke up then. "You can ride with me man. I'm about ready to leave as soon as I find Tess."  
  
Isabel didn't give Alex time to answer. She yanked the keys out of his hand and ran off. Kyle laughed at the shocked expression on Alex face. "Guess you're riding home with me and Tess."  
  
"Yeah looks that way." He shook his head then sat back down. "Okay let's finish our game."  
  
"Same stakes?" Kyle said putting his elbow in position.  
  
"Yeah. I win, then you stop pursuing Isabel. You win, then I stop hounding you."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Isabel walked up to Tess and opened the car door for her. "Almost had to wrestle Alex for these."  
  
"Sorry to cause so much trouble." Tess whispered.  
  
Isabel looked into her tear-streaked face. "It's no trouble at all Tess. I just wish you would tell me the names of the jerks that did this to you. If I could get my hands on them right now they would so regret hurting you."  
  
"Please Isabel, I don't want to talk about it." Tess begged.  
  
Isabel sighed. "Okay I won't say anything." She started up the car. "So Kyle says that your parents aren't home. Do you want to be alone."  
  
"Not really could I crash at your place?" Tess asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes but first we're stopping by your house to get you some clothes."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Michael what are you doing dancing with this nobody?" Liz shouted over the music.  
  
Maria turned and stared at her arch nemesis. "Who are you calling a nobody you bitch?"  
  
Michael laughed. "Ladies, ladies, let's not fight. There is plenty of Michael Guerin to go around. Besides Liz you went off and left me to continue your fun so I was just dancing with Maria to fill the time until I could have you back in my arms."  
  
Maria gasped at his callous remark. "You jerk. You were just using me?"  
  
Liz grinned evilly. "You didn't actually think my man would be interested in your? Why go for a plain cheese pizza when he could have the supreme?"  
  
"A supreme slut is what you are. And as for you Michael Guerin you're nothing but a conceited ass. The only people who are interested in you are yourselves."  
  
With that said Maria walked off.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	14. 13 - Secrets Revealed

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(13) Secrets Revealed  
  
After Maria left Michael and Liz behind she went off to look for Mark. She looked all around the downstairs area but could not find him anywhere. So she went upstairs. As she past one of the first rooms she heard voices raised in laughter. One of them sounded like Mark. She was about to knock on the door when the next sentence of their mouth made her pause.  
  
"Man tapping that virgin a** felt great."  
  
"That wasn't fair man. She's my girlfriend. I should've had first go." That sounded suspiciously like Jeff Carter. She pressed her ear closer to the door.  
  
"Hey man I had nothing to do with that. It was Liz's idea that I go first. She felt that it would have been much sweeter that way." Came Mark's voice again.  
  
"Is she absolutely sure that Kyle won't find out. I don't relish dying." Said a third voice that Maria could not place.  
  
"Nah man, Kyle won't find out unless Tess tells. And I doubt Tess will. We put the fear of God in the little tease." Came Jeff's answer.  
  
"So anyway," Mark started, "Michael says that he wants to taste that tease Maria next."  
  
"Liz isn't going to go for it." Said the third guy. "She's way…"  
  
That's all Maria could stomach to here. She couldn't believe it. Those assholes raped Tess and that bitch Liz had something to do with it. They were going to pay.  
  
Maria was not a real close friend of Tess but she's always found her to be a really nice person. How could they hurt someone as sweet as her? Her first thought was to find Kyle and tell him but she realized that that wouldn't be a great idea. He might do something that he would regret later. Though those assholes deserved whatever was coming to them.  
  
She turned and ran back downstairs. She rushed out of the house and immediately plowed into Max. "Maria why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
She looked wildly up into his eyes. "Have you seen Tess around?"  
  
He looked down at her in concern. "I think I saw her and Isabel drive off in Alex's car about five minutes ago. Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Can I use your cell please? It's really important."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. She dialed the number to Isabel's cell and walked a few paces away from Max so he couldn't hear the conversation. Isabel answered on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Isabel it's me, Maria. Is Tess with you?"  
  
"Yes she is. What's wrong Maria?"  
  
"I just over heard some guys talking about her, about what they did to her. Isabel is it true?" Maria asked with tears in her voice.  
  
"Hold a moment Maria." Isabel looked over at the sleeping girl next to her. Then she spoke again. "Yeah it's true. I came up on her when she was in the restroom after it happened. She doesn't want anyone to know, especially not her brother."  
  
"But Isabel she needs to tell someone. I think I know who's all involved. I don't know what to do." Maria stated.  
  
"Me neither. On one hand I don't want to go against her decision, after all it's her choice. But on the other, she needs to tell the police. Those responsible need to be punished."  
  
Maria nodded but then realized that she was on the phone. "You're right. It is her decision. I just wish… I don't know. Have you taken her home yet?"  
  
"Yeah we just left her house. Now we're on the way to my house. Her parents aren't home and she didn't want to be alone. Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be over there as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay and if Kyle asks where Tess is tell him that she decided to spend the night with me. Tell him we're making it a girls night."  
  
"Okay, will do. Talk to you later."  
  
"Kay, later." Maria hung up and walked back over to where Max was looking at her with a perplexed expression.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked troubled.  
  
She shook her head. "I can't say. It's not my problem to share. Max can you take me home please?"  
  
"What about your date?"  
  
"My date is an ass and so are his friends. Let's find Kyle and Alex first before we leave."  
  
"Look no further. Here we are." Kyle said. "Have y'all seen my sis?"  
  
Maria cringed at not being able to tell Kyle about the pain his sister was probably going through right now. "She went home with Isabel. We're having a girls night."  
  
"I wish she would have told me she was leaving. I was looking all over for her." Kyle fussed. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with that girl. Gosh I feel like I'm her dad or something."  
  
Alex looked at him and grinned. "Now do you understand why I'm so overprotective of my sis? If you had seen me kissing Tess like you were kissing Isabel wouldn't you have pushed me in the pool?"  
  
Kyle yelled. "Hell yeah. Whitman you better not be thinking about pushing up on my sister or man I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
Maria whimpered at that. She pitied those guys if Kyle ever found out what they did. If he wanted to kick Alex's ass for just thinking about kissing Tess then what was he going to do to the guys who raped her. She shook her head at the brutal image that came to mind. All pity for them was pushed aside when she thought about how they raped an innocent girl and were planning on doing the same to her.  
  
She grabbed Max's hand, seeking comfort from his warmth. "Max I would like to leave now."  
  
He looked down at her noticing the strained look in her eyes. "Okay, Maria. I'm ready."  
  
He walked her to his jeep and held the door open for her. He got in on his side and started up the car. He noticed the way she gripped his hand as soon as it was free again. She held on tight to him and wasn't about to let go.  
  
"Maria is there anything I can do to help Maria? Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can't talk about it right now Max, but there's nothing wrong with me." She looked up into his face and gave him a tentative smile. "As soon as I can I'll explain all to you."  
  
He nodded at that. "Okay. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need me."  
  
"I know you are. You've always been there for me. And it might not seem that I've appreciated you before but believe me when I say that I do. I love you Max."  
  
He smiled. "I love you too Ri."  
  
They continued the rest of the drive in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	15. 14 - Aftermath/Epiphany

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(14) Aftermath/Epiphany  
  
  
  
While the sun shines on you  
  
I need some love to rain on me  
  
Still I sit all alone  
  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
  
Gotta get over you  
  
Nothing for me to do  
  
But have one last cry  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
One last cry  
  
Before I leave it all behind  
  
I goota put you out of my mind  
  
For the very last time  
  
Been living a lie  
  
I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down  
  
I guess I'm down...  
  
I guess I'm down...  
  
To my last cry...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Nightmares plagued Tess all night long. Maria and Isabel were by her side constantly comforting the younger girl back to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe how evil some people can be." Maria started late into the night.  
  
"Tell me about it." Isabel sat curled up into her blanket. "So you're positive you heard Jeff and Mark's voice?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah, there's no mistaking what I heard."  
  
"And they mentioned Liz and Michael's name?" Isabel confirmed.  
  
"Yeah. He was saying something about how Liz thought it would be more sweeter if he was the one to…" She couldn't finish that thought. She just shook her head.  
  
"How could she do something so reprehensible like that? I though Tess was her friend." Isabel asked in shock.  
  
Maria shrugged. "I guess that just goes to show you that bitches don't have friends. And as to why she did it, who can say. Maybe she was jealous. I don't know. All know is that she went to far this time. She chose the wrong girl to scheme against. She chose the wrong method of whatever evil deed she was trying to accomplish."  
  
Isabel nodded. "Eventually Kyle is going to find out. Tess' dad is going to find out."  
  
Maria shuddered. "Once he finds out all hell will break loose. He's even worse than Kyle and Alex combined. He's the freaking sheriff of this city. Heads will roll and I do mean roll."  
  
"Good. It's no less than they deserve. And Liz needs to be hit with the worse of it."  
  
Maria agreed. "And Michael… God, I can't believe I allowed myself to be blinded by his true self. When I was with him tonight I realize that he did not have one true thought in his head. Everything he said was Liz this or I'm so that. A conceited boy for a very conceited girl."  
  
Maria stretched out on her back, propped up her arms behind her head, and stared up at the ceiling. "They deserve one another and once more they deserve to be incarcerated like the assholes they are."  
  
"Forget incarceration… I say we string them up like they used to do to horse thieves back in the old days." Both girls laughed at the image that came to mind.  
  
Isabel settled down into her blanket and pillow. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should get some sleep."  
  
Maria sighed and curled up with her pillow. "G'night then."  
  
"Night."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To,  
  
Break My Heart So Bad?  
  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy,  
  
Make Me Feel So Sad?  
  
Wont Somebody Tell Me?  
  
So I Can Understand.  
  
If You Love Me,  
  
How Could You Hurt Me Like That?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My World To,  
  
Throw My World Away?  
  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You,  
  
Say The Things You Say?  
  
How Could The One I Was So True Too,  
  
Just Tell Me Lies?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To,  
  
Break This Heart Of Mine?  
  
Tell Me.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The first thought that came to Maria's mind when she woke up the next morning was; I never loved Michael. Hell I never even really liked him. It was always the idea of a nobody like me being with Mr. Popular.  
  
She woke up with a smile on her face. Then she frowned as her eyes fell on Tess and all the memories of last night came rushing back to mind. Tess was up and staring at her. Traces of dried tears were on her face.  
  
"Good morning Tess. How are you feeling?"  
  
Tess sat up slowly and pushed the blankets aside. "Sore all over." She tried to hold in a groan as she stood up.  
  
"Tess I think you should go to the hospital." Maria said in concern.  
  
Tess shook her head vehemently. "Please, no doctors. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'll be fine. Please?"  
  
Maria slowly nodded, wanting to disagree so badly. "Okay Tess but just promise me that you don't keep your pain bottled in. If you need anything Isabel and I will be readily available."  
  
Tess gave a shy smile. "Thank you so much." Then in an embarrassed tone she asked. "Could you help me to the bathroom? I don't think I can make it. I feel so wobbly."  
  
Maria jumped up and rushed to her side. "Sure. We shall baby you for as long as you needed."  
  
Isabel woke up at the tail end of the conversation. "We'll probably smother you so much that you'll be begging us to back off in a week."  
  
Tess grinned and said, before closing the bathroom door. "I doubt you two combined can smother me any more than Kyle by himself."  
  
"I don't know now," Isabel called out, "Alex is a pretty good role model."  
  
Isabel turned to face Maria who was sitting on the bed with a spaced out smile on her face. "Earth to Maria. What are you grinning about?"  
  
Maria, who had been thinking about a song that just came to mind, looked up at Isabel startled. She blushed at the thoughts that followed the song. How could she have been so blind?  
  
"Maria?" Isabel questioned when her friend continued to look right through her.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry Isabel." She laughed. "I was just thinking about a song that popped up in my head. You know that song by India Aria, Ready For Love?"  
  
"No, I don't think I've heard of it. How does it go? Sing it for me?" Isabel sat down on the bed and backed up against the headboard. Then she picked up a pillow and hugged it close to her.  
  
"My voice is a little scratchy in the mornings." Maria said.  
  
"Ahh come on. I love to hear you sing." Isabel whined.  
  
"Okay. Here goes." She opened her mouth and began to sing.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Why are you hiding from me  
  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
  
To be held in your captivity  
  
I am ready for love  
  
All of the joy and the pain  
  
And all the time that it takes  
  
Just to stay in your good grace  
  
Lately I've been thinking  
  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
  
They say watch what you ask for  
  
Cause you might receive  
  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
  
I'll say the same thing  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
  
I promise I won't complain  
  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here  
  
If you give me half a chance  
  
I'll prove this to you  
  
I will be patience, kind, faithful and true  
  
To a man who loves music  
  
A man who loves art  
  
Respect's the spirit world  
  
And thinks with his heart  
  
I am ready for love  
  
If you'll take me in your hands  
  
I will learn what you teach  
  
And do the best that I can  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Here with a offering of  
  
My voice  
  
My Eyes  
  
My soul  
  
My mind  
  
Tell me what is enough  
  
To prove I am ready for love  
  
I am ready…  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
A small noise had Isabel looked over Maria's shoulder. She smiled briefly when she saw Alex and Max open her door and peaked in. Tess was still in the restroom. Isabel focused back on Maria's singing not bringing attention to the fact that the guys were standing in her doorway.  
  
"That was really pretty Maria." She said when the she had finished. "What brought that song to mind?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "Well this morning I woke up with the thought that all this time I've been chasing love in the totally wrong direction. And all the time it was right before my eyes. I never had any true feelings for the person Michael. I was just in love with the idea of Michael.  
  
Now I really know what love feels like and the person who I love probably doesn't feel the same way." She laughed. "Now I'm ready for love and it's hiding from me so to speak."  
  
At the start of the conversation between the two girls Alex and Max were about to back up out of the room without announcing their presence. Then when Maria started to speak about not being in love with Michael, Max couldn't force himself to move. He had to hear what she was saying. Alex tried to pull him away but he wouldn't budge.  
  
Isabel smiled at the antics of the two guys. She was surprised Maria didn't hear them roughhousing, but then again Maria was lost in her own thoughts. "So who do you love?"  
  
Maria blushed. "You'll probably think me crazy. I mean he is my best friend after all." She started.  
  
Isabel gasped. "Oh my God. You like Max." She couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
Maria nodded. At that small sign of confession Max started grinning and he couldn't seem to stop. He allowed Alex to pull him out of the room.  
  
When the reached Alex's room he finally spoke. "She likes me… Wait, no, she loves me."  
  
He stood staring and grinning off into space. Then he made the chi ching sound and movement. "Yes!"  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	16. 15 - The Guilty Shall Fall

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(15) The Guilty Shall Fall  
  
  
  
All weekend long Maria and Isabel rallied hard to keep Tess' mind off of the terrible event that happened to her. They became the type of friends that she never had, that she never even knew she wanted. They pretty much spent their every waking moment in each others company and when they weren't together in person then they were on three way conversations on the phone.  
  
Sunday night found them at Maria's house. The three girls were sitting around the island in the kitchen mixing cookie dough. Amy, Maria's mom, was at the oven cooking spaghetti.  
  
"Hey, mom, can I drive the car to school tomorrow?" Amy looked up from the meat she was grinding.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She answered.  
  
"Thanks mom." Maria walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of coca cola.  
  
Isabel glanced at her with a thoughtful look on her face. "So, Maria, are you going to tell Max how you feel?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
Amy smiled at her daughter. "That's just a chance you have to take. You know your father and I were best friends. We didn't start dating until our freshman year of college."  
  
The three girls were intrigued. "What made you two get together?" Isabel asked.  
  
A look of nostalgia came across Amy's face. "We practically grew up together. You couldn't run into one without stumbling over the other. Then he high school he fell in love with the sweetest smartest girl in our school. Our friendship didn't end it was just pushed on the back burner. It became second fiddle to his love for that girl.  
  
"One day she broke his heart. She told him that she was never in love with him that she was only using him to get to some other guy. That night he came to my house needing comfort. I fell in love with him then." She smiled at the past memory. Then she rung out the dishtowel and started wiping down the counters.  
  
"So how did you tell him you loved him?" Tess asked.  
  
"I had this whole elaborate speech in my mind that I was going to deliver to him on prom night but then the time came and I chickened out. I never told him I loved him. We went off to college. I started dating this guy and he dated other girls. Then it was my turn to receive a broken heart when I caught the guy I was dating with another guy." Amy said.  
  
"Oh, mom, you got dumped for a guy?" Maria was shocked.  
  
Amy grinned. "Yeah, I can laugh about it now. Anyway your father was there to wipe away my tears. He held me in his arms all night long." She stood looking into space a huge smile on her face. "Just as I was about to fall asleep he told me that he loved me and that he had been in love with me for a pretty long time. He then told me that he planned on marrying me some day. His exact words were; 'You might not be ready to here this yet Amy but I have to tell you. You're mine, you've always been mine. And I plan on marrying you when you realize that.' I was stunned that he shared my feelings."  
  
"Wow!" The girls chorused with dreamy expressions on their faces.  
  
All of a sudden Tess broke down into tears. Amy tried to comfort the girl not knowing what was wrong with her. Tess jerked away from her and ran off to Maria's room.  
  
Amy looked at Isabel and Maria in confusion. "What's wrong with her. She's been looking down all weekend?"  
  
"Oh, mom, we can't tell you right now. I'll go see if she's okay." Maria stood up and walked off.  
  
Maria walked into her room and spotted Tess lying across the bed sobbing into a pillow. "Tess, sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
Tess sat up, tears running down her cheeks. "I hate myself. If I had not have been such a tease then none of this would have happened to me."  
  
Maria wrapped her arms around Tess. "That is so not true Tess. What happened to you was not your fault. You're not responsible for the actions of those idiots."  
  
"But I am Maria. I am." She pulled away from the comforting arms. "I should have listened to Kyle when he told me I dressed to sexily. I should not have gone upstairs alone with Jeff. I should not have been drinking. I should…."  
  
Maria put a finger up against Tess lips to stop the flow of words falling from them. "Tess you should be allowed to dress however you want and not have to worry about some idiot taking that as an invitation to hurt you. And Jeff was your boyfriend. How were you supposed to know what and asshole he really was?"  
  
"I should have known Maria. I should have known more about a guy that I trusted."  
  
Maria shook her head. "Tess what can I say to you to make you realize that none of this is your fault. I'm not blaming you, Isabel isn't blaming you, and if Kyle or your father knew they definitely would not be blaming you. The jerks that held you down and hurt you shamelessly are the only ones that can be held responsible for their actions.  
  
"You're the victim Tess, not the aggressor. If you want to dole out blame then place it on the right people. You should tell the authorities. Make them pay for what they did to you. Don't keep it bottled in because in the end you would be the only one to get hurt."  
  
"But I'm scared Maria. What are people going to think about me? How will this affect my dad and Kyle? I can't do this by myself. I don't want to be a burden." She stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
Maria spoke calmly, trying to get her point across. "People will stare and they will talk but the bottom line is that justice will be served in your favor. They will not be condemning you some will even congratulate you for having the courage to speak out against the evil that was done to you.  
  
"Think of other girls that have been in your shoes but kept it bottled up, hidden under a rug hoping that it would go away. You would be a voice for those who were to afraid. I don't think you are the first that they've did this two and if you don't say anything then you won't be the last.  
  
"Isabel and I will be with you every step of the way. I had hoped that our weekend together had proven our loyalty and our willingness to be the friends that you need."  
  
Tess sat down and took Maria's hands in hers. "You and Isabel have been so good to me. I've always admired the friendship you shared with Max. And when Isabel helped me out with Kyle on her first day I had hoped that she and I would become friends. Now it's happened and I can't began to tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you so much."  
  
Isabel tapped lightly on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Tess and Maria smiled at her. "Come on in."  
  
"Tess, are you alright?" Isabel said sitting down to her right.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled conscientiously. "Thanks to you two everything is going to be fine. I've decided with Maria's help to tell the authorities about what happened to me."  
  
Isabel smiled and gave Tess a hug. "You're making the right choice and just so you know Maria and I will be with you every step of the way holding your hand."  
  
Tess grinned. "That's the same thing Maria said. You two are the greatest."  
  
The three girls shared a group hug.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Dad are you serious?" Kyle asked unbelieving.  
  
Jim Valenti nodded even though his son couldn't see him. "I'm afraid so son. I'm afraid so."  
  
"Was she able to say who it was?"  
  
"The doctors took her into the examination room before they could question her. Maria knows but she isn't saying anything until she gets Tess consent."  
  
"Dad, let me speak with Maria please." Kyle asked forcefully.  
  
"Kyle I don't think you should. She's just being loyal to Tess. She doesn't need us jumping down her throat."  
  
"Dad, please I'm not going to jump all over her. I just need to talk with her." Kyle held back a sob of his own.  
  
Jim handed the phone to Maria. "Hey Kyle. I'm really sorry but I can't say anything yet. Not until Tess gives me the okay."  
  
"Maria, you have to tell me who it was. Please? She's my sister Maria. I should have been there to protect her." Kyle begged. "I should have known she was in trouble. What kind of protector am I? She probably cried out for me."  
  
Maria started to cry. "Kyle, don't torture yourself like that. Tess is going to be fine, okay. She's going to be all right and the jerks who did this to her are going to pay. The guilty parties shall fall."  
  
"Parties? Oh my God, there was more than one?" Kyle went beserk. "You have to tell me who those assholes are Maria."  
  
Something came over Maria strongly. Call it an evil malicious spirit or whatever but she wanted those guys to suffer so badly at the hands of Kyle. "Kyle, I tell you who they were. I overhead them talking about it."  
  
"Who were they Maria?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Jeff Carter, Mark Andrews, I couldn't place the third guy, but Jeff and Mark mentioned that Liz and Michael were involved as well."  
  
Kyle gripped tightly on to his cell phone in growing anger. He was angry at the fact that there were stupid malicious people in the world. He was angry at the fact that his father, a man that he had never seen shaken, sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Most of all he was angry at the fact that people he considered friends would do something so vicious to the light of his life, his little sister.  
  
Without saying good bye, he ended the call. "Kyle, what's wrong man?"  
  
He continued to stare off into space ignoring the two guys that were trying to get his attention. "Kyle, man you're starting to scare us. What the hell is going on?"  
  
He finally looked at the two guys that he came to consider as really close friends. "My sister is in the hospital."  
  
"What?" Alex and Max chorused in shock. "What happened?"  
  
"They raped her. Those lowlife bastards raped my sister." A look of pure hatred fell over Kyle's face. "They're going to pay. They're going to pay with their lives."  
  
He turned and walked away. Alex and Max stared at one other before turning and chasing after Kyle.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	17. 16 - You'll Always Be My Little Sister

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(16) You'll Always Be My Little Sister  
  
  
  
"Yo, Kyle man, what's up?" Michael said as he saw Kyle walk up to him. He raised his hand to give Kyle a hi-five. Instead of receiving a slap in return what he received was a face full of Kyle's fist.  
  
"You stupid bastard. How can you call yourself a human being after what you did?" Kyle didn't give him time to answer before he went totally ballistic on him.  
  
Michael tried to push the angry boy off of him but he couldn't dodge the flying fist. "Man, Kyle's what's gotten into you?"  
  
Kyle backed off of him a bit. "Don't try to play innocent with me Michael. I see right through your act. God only knows how many other girls you've ruined in this fucking school."  
  
"What lies have that little slutty sister of yours being spreading about me?"  
  
Kyle slammed his fist into Michael's mouth and he continued to hit the fallen boy over and over again. Refusing to let up even when Max and Alex tried to pull him away. He continued to pummel his fist into Michael even though his actions were drawing a huge crowd.  
  
Liz pushed her way through the crowd. She screamed when she saw her bloodied boyfriend half unconscious on the ground. "Valenti, what's your fucking problem? You're killing him."  
  
Kyle shot her a look of pure hatred. "That's the fucking point and you had better get out my way because you're next bitch."  
  
Max used that bit of distraction to pull Kyle off of Michael. "Kyle, man stop before you kill him. Tess wouldn't want to end up in jail because of this. Let's just go to the hospital and see how she's doing. Okay?"  
  
Kyle shook his head. "I have to kill him Max, him and the rest of those bastards. I can't let them get away with hurting her."  
  
"Kyle Valenti, you're nothing but white trash slime and your whorish sister was begging for everything she got." Liz spat out maliciously.  
  
Alex did something he had never done in his whole entire life. He slapped the mess out of a girl. He'd never slapped a girl before. "I can't believe what a foul mouthed, malicious, idiotic bitch are."  
  
"Alright kids, break it up. What is the meaning of this brutal display?" Asked the drama teacher. "Kyle Valenti you're in serious trouble young man. You're about to be expelled from this school."  
  
"Believe me sir when I say that being expelled from this school filled with assholes like him will give me nothing but pleasure."  
  
Just then Isabel ran in the hall trailed by two policemen. She pointed towards Liz and the bruised and bloodied Michael. "There they are officer."  
  
"Elizabeth Parker, Michael Guerin; you two are under arrest for the gang rape of Kitessa Valenti."  
  
The cop helped Michael to stand on his feet before placing cuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of Law…"  
  
"What about Mark and Jeff?" Kyle asked Isabel.  
  
"The cops picked them up on the football field. Oh Kyle you're bleeding." Isabel took Kyle's bruised hands in her hands. "I have some salve in the car for your cuts.  
  
"Thank you." He said absently as she led him out to her car. Max and Alex trailing behind. "How is Tess doing? What did the doctors say?"  
  
Isabel shook her head not really knowing how to explain to a guy that people he considered his friend might have ruined the possibility of him ever being an uncle. "I can't say Kyle. That's something you might have to talk over with your dad."  
  
"How did you know get her so quickly. I thought Maria wasn't telling. I had to pry it out of her." Kyle asked.  
  
"I knew also. But as for Maria she regretted telling you as soon as she hung of the phone. She broke down and told your dad. He called the police. I took Amy's car and led them here."  
  
Kyle nodded. Then looked thoughtfully up into the sky as Isabel tended his cuts. "Tess must really be disappointed in me?"  
  
Isabel looked at him in shock. "Why would you say something so idiotic? Tess isn't mad at you."  
  
"She has to be. Why else wouldn't she have come to me as soon as those bastards touched her? I would have been there to protect her. I should have been there for her. She's my responsibility."  
  
"You stupid idiot. Tess isn't mad at you." Isabel pushed up into his face. "She was trying to protect. She knew you would do just what you did today and she wanted to spare you that trouble. She loves you. You're the best big brother that a girl could ever have, well aside from Alex.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, Kyle, and this goes for you too Alex, you can't be there to protect us at all times. We understand that and it's time that you two understand that as well. Tess Loves you Kyle and I love you Alex, but sometimes we have to fight for ourselves.  
  
"Some of our actions may prove disastrous and foolhardy but it's our choice to make. We can't have big brothers running to our defense every time the going gets tough."  
  
Alex held his head down in shame. "I didn't realize that I was smothering you so much Isabel. I just got so caught up in making sure you stayed my little sister."  
  
Isabel wrapped her arms around Alex. "I'll always be your little Izboo Alex. Just like you'll always be my big Lexxie."  
  
"I need to go see my lil sister. She probably needs me right now because God knows I need her." Kyle stood up.  
  
"are you sure you can drive yourself man?" Max asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned. "Just point me in the direction of my car."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	18. 17 - How Do I Say 'I Love You'

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(17) How Do I Say 'I Love You'  
  
Two months had passed since Tess' horrifying experience. To say that everything went back to normal would have been a total untruth. The friendship between Maria, Isabel, and Tess was filled with a closeness that neither girl had experienced with any other female their own age before. They were like sisters that they never had.  
  
Alex learned to lighten up his overbearing attitude when it came to being a big brother. He didn't bat a lash anymore whenever Isabel and Kyle went out on a date. He did, however, draw the line at letting them a make out marathon whenever the parentals were away.  
  
Kyle didn't get expelled for beating the crap out of Michael once it became known what those bastards did to Tess. Instead they just suggested that he enroll in a few anger management classes. Through those classes he discovered a fascination with Buddhism. Tess teased him mercilessly about it, calling him her very on 'Buhda Boy'.  
  
Despite the changes one thing still managed to remain the same. If anything it has gotten worse. Max's inability to tell Maria how he felt was driving the guys totally insane. The ragged on him about it ever single day.  
  
"Max you're an idiot." Kyle stated simply as he grabbed a coke out of the fridge. "You heard it straight from her mouth. She loves you. You love her. So, what is the fucking problem?  
  
Alex smirked as Kyle plopped down on the couch. They were spending a lazy Sunday at Valenti's place. "Easy answer. He's a coward."  
  
Max snorted. "Look who's talking? You're not exactly spouting off your feelings to the girl of your dreams."  
  
Alex sent Max a look that told him to be quiet. Kyle looked at him in curiosity. "Who is she, man? How come I'm the last to know?"  
  
Alex tried to throw him off the subject. "We weren't talking about me."  
  
"Com one Alex. Tell Kyle who she is." Max teased. "Ouch you're killing me with that look."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Go moon over Maria."  
  
"At least I admit that I'm in love with an angel." Max laughed.  
  
"Just not to said angel." Kyle clarified with a smile.  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to be as whipped as you?" Max pointed out.  
  
Kyle's mouth opened and closed a few times. He was at a loss for words. Max took advantage. "Poor Kyle, whipped like butter."  
  
"Just… just because I like to spend time with my girl and watch romantic comedies every now and then, doesn't mean that I'm whipped."  
  
"Hey, you're not whipped Kyle." Alex deadpanned. "All guys love carrying a woman's purse around through the mall."  
  
Max and Alex burst out laughing at the thunderous look on Kyle's face.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
(Next Day – Play Rehearsal)  
  
Maria walked off of the balcony into the set room. Max jumped down from his spot on the balcony. A look of pure pleasure graced his face.  
  
He spoke. "Maria…"  
  
Then he began to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The most beautiful sound I ever heard:  
  
Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria . . .  
  
All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . .  
  
Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria . . .  
  
Maria!  
  
I've just met a girl named Maria,  
  
And suddenly that name  
  
Will never be the same  
  
To me.  
  
Maria!  
  
I've just kissed a girl named Maria,  
  
And suddenly I've found  
  
How wonderful a sound  
  
Can be!  
  
Maria!  
  
Say it loud and there's music playing,  
  
Say it soft and it's almost like praying.  
  
Maria,  
  
I'll never stop saying Maria!  
  
The most beautiful sound I ever heard.  
  
Maria.  
  
  
  
"That was perfect Mr. Colvin. You have such a natural talent." Gushed the Drama teacher.  
  
Max blushed. "Thanks sir."  
  
Maria chose that moment to run up to him and jump into his arms. "We're going to tear the house down on opening night." She said with a huge grin.  
  
Max laughed, loving the feeling of having her in his arms. "You think?"  
  
Isabel shouted from off the stage. "Hell yeah."  
  
The chorus teacher looked at her sternly. "There will be no cursing Ms Evans."  
  
"Sorry sir." She smiled prettily.  
  
He laughed. "Get up here, you and Maria are up I want y'all to perform A Boy Like That/I Have Loved."  
  
"A phooey, I want to sing America." Isabel pouted.  
  
"Less fuss more muss."  
  
Max watched the two girls sing, totally absorbed in every move, every action Maria made. Alex and Kyle were right he was an idiot. He had the perfect opportunity to obtain his moment of true happiness and instead he was acting like an angst-ridden fool. He was so busy debating how to tell her how he felt when the answer was in his face all along. A song that he heard on the radio earlier came to mind;  
  
  
  
A foreign beauty so exotic  
  
When she smiled at me  
  
She took my breath away  
  
She's reminiscent of a goddess  
  
It's a shame that we could not communicate  
  
How do I say  
  
How do I say hello?  
  
I just wanna talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
  
I want just the right words to impress you  
  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?  
  
How do I say?  
  
The room was filled with a sweet arom  
  
When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous  
  
She speaks with her body, so united  
  
In the language that I will never forget  
  
I hear her calling  
  
Spinning around in the crowd cause she found me  
  
And when she started moving closer and closer  
  
Does she know that i want her, I want her  
  
I wanna be with her tonight  
  
So I caressed her face, kissed her lips  
  
In my life, I've never felt like this  
  
I've never had a lost for words  
  
One kiss from her has got me feenin'  
  
How do I say hello?  
  
I just wanna talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
  
I want just the right words to impress you  
  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?  
  
How do I say hello?  
  
I just wanna talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
  
I want just the right words to impress you  
  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?  
  
How do I say hello?  
  
I just wanna talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
  
I want just the right words to impress you  
  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?  
  
  
  
"Earth to Max." He looked up a little disoriented at the hand waving in his face. Maria laughed and sat in the seat next to him. "What had you so lost in thought hun?"  
  
He turned to face her. Her beautiful green eyes stared intently at him. He sucked in a calming breath and asked. "The night of the party you wanted to ask me something but never got around to it. What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Maria immediately began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth. He stared hungrily at her mouth but she seemed not to even notice it. She released a sigh before raising her eyes to focus back on him.  
  
"I… well um… I… was feeling lonely that night. Even though I was experiencing what I always thought I had wanted I couldn't help but think that I deserved any of it. You asked me if I was happy and I gave you an answer that I figured you wanted to hear." She shook her head. "No, I take that back. I wanted to make myself believe that I was happy.  
  
"The question I was going to ask you was this. If I had replied that I wasn't happy with the way things had been going, what would you have done?"  
  
Max didn't even take the time to think about it before replying. "I would have swept you away from it all. I would have carried you off to my car and drove away to someplace private and I would have spent the rest of the night hell the rest of my life making sure that every minute, every second of your life was filled with nothing but joy."  
  
Maria gasped at the vehemence and sincerity of his statement. She couldn't resist asking. "And now? How do you feel now?"  
  
"Now, I would like nothing more than to will away everyone else in this auditorium making us the only two people here. That way I can pull you into my arms and show you how I feel about you rather than telling you. Words can not express my emotions when it comes to loving you."  
  
Her mouth opened in shock. And she managed to squeak out. "You love me?"  
  
He could only nod. "Yes. I've loved you for a really long time Maria. It killed me to see you with that ass Mark and when Michael dared to touch you I wanted to rip his fucking head off."  
  
Maria giggled softly, reaching up her hand to wipe the frown off his face. "Oh, my ferocious little teddy bear, I love you two."  
  
They kissed unaware of the stares that they were amassing.  
  
Isabel turned to Tess with a huge grin on her face. "It's about freaking time."  
  
"Definitely. Those two were beginning to get on my nerves." Tess laughed.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	19. 18 - Fifth Wheel

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(18) Fifth Wheel  
  
"Kyle." Alex walked into Kyle's room and made himself comfortable on his bed.  
  
"What's up man?" Kyle asked as he walked out of his bathroom.  
  
"Well I have something to tell you and I don't want you getting mad." Alex started. "So just here me out because I'm only saying this once."  
  
"Man, this sounds serious." Kyle sat backwards on a chair next to his bed. "Spill."  
  
"Okay here goes." Alex stood up and began to pace the room. "I think your sister is a Goddess and I'm in love with her. So, I'm asking her out on Friday night after the play whether you like it or not."  
  
Kyle started laughing. Alex looked at him with in confusion and part anger. "Do you think I'm joking?"  
  
Kyle continued to laugh. "Dude you're so late. I already know you like Tess. She likes you back. Her, Isabel, and Maria are plotting your downfall."  
  
"What?" Alex asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep. They've decided that you've been to slow to take action on your feelings. So they decided to take matters into their own hands. They've even roped Max and me into the deal."  
  
"What was the plan?" Asked a curios Alex.  
  
"The group goes to the movies tonight to see some scary movie. Naturally Izzy and I sit together and Max and Maria. So that leaves Tess with you. Of course Tess will act all scared and jump in your arms occasionally."  
  
Alex nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Get those thoughts out of your head. She's still my little sis and if I catch you kissing her I'll kick your ass into next Sunday."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and ignored that comment. "Don't be a hypocrite Kyle."  
  
Kyle looked at his hands guiltily. "Yeah… well… shut up… Anyway, We split up into couples to drive home. Max and Maria will say that they're going to spend some time alone at Maria's house. Izzy and I will say that we're going for a walk on the beach. Leaving you to take Tess home. And hopefully a certain idiot would take it from there."  
  
Alex stood thinking about what Kyle just said. Finally he looked up. "So you're cool with this?"  
  
Kyle nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. I mean it took some very disturbing threats from three very determined blondes but I can live with you dating my sister. At least I know that she's safe when she's with you. And if you ever hurt her I'd just have to kill you."  
  
Alex shuddered because he knew that even though Kyle said it in a joking tone he was deadly serious. "I would never hurt her Kyle not intentionally. I really do love her. She's a wonderful person."  
  
"I know you won't Alex. Anyway, act like you don't know what's going on tonight. Okay? I won't the girls to think that they really are as clever as they pretend to be."  
  
Alex laughed. "Yeah sure whatever. See ya later. I've suddenly realized that I don't have a thing to wear."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Later that night – The Park  
  
"Tess?" The two teens lounged on top of a picnic table staring at the darkening sky.  
  
"Yes Alex?" She turned towards him with a small smile on her face.  
  
He gazed at her with a somber look on his face. "Am I yours?"  
  
She let loose an audible gasp. "What?"  
  
He sat up and turned completely towards her. "You once said that if you had not have been dating someone at the time that I would be so yours. Well you're not dating anyone and I sure as heck am not dating anyone. So does that mean that I'm yours?"  
  
Tess' smile seemed to grow. "Do you want to be mine? Because being my guy comes with a lot of responsibility. Do you think you're up to it?"  
  
He nodded. "I think I am."  
  
"You haven't heard what it all entails yet. Don't say yay until I give you the guidelines."  
  
"Believe me Tess I'll agree to anything you say." He stated in a serious voice.  
  
"You know that you're agreeing to telling me your deepest secrets, sharing your good and bad experiences with me, watching girlie movies whenever I want, obeying my every order, respecting my wishes…. You're agreeing to… to…" She stopped her words unwilling to go any further.  
  
He reached out and linked his hands with hers. "I agree to respect you, cherish you, and love you for as long as you let me. I agree to be yours in every way that you want me, for as long as you want me. Do you agree to my guidelines? "  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him into a fierce hug. "Yes, I do. Oh, Alex, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out."  
  
He smiled. "I have a pretty good idea. I was just trying to give you time. I didn't want you to feel rushed. I respect you too much to rush you."  
  
"Thank you for waiting." She grinned. "Even though you waited a little to long for my taste. Now no more talking."  
  
"If no talking then what?" He grinned archly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out …" Before she could complete her sentence he shut her up with a kiss.  
  
A few minutes later she spoke again. "I guess not"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


	20. 19 - Road To A Dream

*Check out original post for disclaimer*  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
(19) Road To A Dream  
  
  
  
* * Opening Night – Antaria High Auditorium * *  
  
"I can't do this." Maria stated simply. "Do you see all those people?"  
  
Isabel rubbed Maria's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Come on Ri. No time to chicken out now. You've been looking forward to this production for the past few months. You can do this girl. You are so ready."  
  
Maria shook her head. "I'm so scared that I might fall on my face. Ugh, how did I ever allow myself to get roped into this?"  
  
Isabel sent a helpless look towards Max. "She's your girlfriend. Do something?"  
  
Max took Maria by the hand and led her over to a private spot behind some of the props. "Come on babe. I have just the thing to keep you calm."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Please remember we don't have all night." While waiting on them she decided to go over a few of her lines.  
  
"Izboo, where's Kyle?" Alex asked.  
  
Isabel ignored his question instead asking one of her own. "Why are you dressed? The play starts in twenty minutes."  
  
He waved the question away. "I'm partially dressed. Kyle picked up my shirt by mistake." He paused when he heard moans coming from where Max and Maria were hiding. "Are those two at it again."  
  
He walked up to big fake tree that they were standing behind. "Hey, you guys rent a room." He yelled as he knocked on the tree."  
  
A flushed looking Maria came from behind the tree followed by a grinning Max. "So Ri, how do you feel now?" Isabel teased.  
  
Maria looked at her with a dreamy look upon her face. "I feel right as rain."  
  
Ten minutes later the play began. To say that it was a success would be a vast understatement. Maria's singing alone touched everyone emotional. When she and Max sing the wedding duet you could actually see the love flowing between the two.  
  
When the play ended the cast and crew stood out on the stage amid the thunderous applause of the audience. Maria held on to Max's hand through it all. She knew that at that moment with her new friends by her side she was taking the first steps on the road to dreams.  
  
Isabel was her guide, because if it were not for her friendship she would never have broken out of her shell. Tess was her light. Without her she would have never known that there were others out there like her who were also struggling for acceptance. Alex and Kyle, they were her warriors. They gave her strength to fight any battle to come her way.  
  
Max… Well Max was her heart, her soul, her spirit. He was a part of her whole. Without him her life would have been without joy or love. Their love was made stronger due to the fact that it was not entered into lightly. It took the bonds of a strong friendship to forge their love.  
  
Together her friends managed to make a nobody realize that she was a somebody all along.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Your opinion matters despite what many think.  
  
If you love UC fic mainly GZ then visit my site:  
  
http://clik.to/gz 


End file.
